The Dragonborn Epic, Vol 4: Dragonborn
by GamerDragon13
Summary: Belinda Scale returns to Skyrim for the fourth installment of The Dragonborn Epic after spending the winter and most of spring away. She returns to find cultists at her door, leading her to Solstheim and the Temple of Miraak. She must reunite with her friends to face her greatest foe yet: The first Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1: Winterhold Reborn

_The Ruins of Winterhold  
Skyrim, Nirn  
The 6_ _th_ _of First Seed, 4E203_

"How much further?!" shouted a Nord man over the bitter, howling winds that lashed at the small workforce, all of whom were heavily clad in head to toe in fur and leather and thick wool. Special headgear had to be crafted to protect their faces from the icy winds and thick, heavy snow. Even the large, shaggy-furred warhorses of Skyrim were forced to wear protective gear against the deadly weather. There were two to a wagon, and the wagons were equipped for this deep snow. Needless to say, the workers and beasts braving this wretched weather were exhausted…

The leader of the caravan was a lithe string-bean of a woman with a small bust but and hide that left some of the men and women gawking from time to time. Her skin was a pale silver, close to a platinum color, with lilac lips, cheeks, and nails, all natural though she kept her nails painted blue. Her nose was long, yet narrow with a point that reached up to curved, angled, and snowy brows that matched her short hair. Her ears were slightly pointed, and short and rounded to show of her heritage of both Elf and Human, more specifically Dark Elf and Cyrodiilic. Her rounds eyes were a soft lilac. She managed to hear the man and looked back to respond with, "Another mile!" She was usually soft-spoken, slightly hoarse, but here she had to shout. Her quiet voice was a result of her scarred throat, a gift from a bastard by the name of Mercer Frey.

As she said, they finally reached the ruins of the village of Winterhold. Most of the buildings had been buried by an avalanche caused by the extreme weather while the burnt ruins behind the inn were demolished. The bridge connect the ruins to Winterhold College had been destroyed, and it looked as if the college had lost the Tower of Attainment and the wall between it the Hall of Elements.

"By Nocturnal," the half-Elf gasped, seeing the destruction. She sighed bitterly and pulled down her facemask. It was time to put her training to the test. "ZEY-IZZ-YOL!" The ground shook and the woman's throat _ached_. She coughed, stirring the creature that lay over her shoulders. It made a small gargling sound. "Sorry," the woman rasped. She had only basic training in Shouting from the Greybeards and the Dragonborn, though she mostly only knew to call certain Dragons.

And the one she called answered her Shout. An ancient, greyed Dragon with hazy blue eyes and a broken horn landed on what used to be the inn. Zeyiizyol, once named Paarthurnax, had been renamed by the Dragonborn because she had felt his original name ill-suited him. It meant: Ambition, Overlord, and Cruelty. The name change had also been the Dragonborn's attempt to protect him from the Blades, and that only worked for barely a year.

Zeyiizyol wasn't alone of course, for he was joined by two others. The first was Odahviing (meaning Snow, Hunter, and Wing), a large, beautiful red Dragon with green eyes and snowy-colored wings with blue splotches. Over a year ago, Dione had ridden on his back across eastern Skyrim and he fought in the battles for Whiterun and Solitude in the Civil War. The second was a fierce, female Frost Dragon called Briifofus (name meaning: Beautiful, Frost, and Force). She was blue, silver, and covered in spikes like most of her Frost Dragon kin. However, her spikes and eyes were a deep violet compared to the icy blue eyes and dark iron colored spikes like others of her kind. She knew Common, but rarely spoke it. When she did, it came out slow and deep. After another moment, the fourth Dragon who had been involved in the Fall of Winterhold arrived: A large, green, male Blood Dragon with brown head fans, wings, and eyes named Feykrolovaas (name meaning: Forest Song). He landed deep in the snow.

"I assume the time has come to restore your home?" Zeyiizyol asked, his voice normal yet heard over the winds.

The woman nodded. "It is," she answered loudly. "Can you four clear up the storm so we can work?"

The four Dragons nodded. Zeyiizyol called a fifth Dragon to them. It took a few moments before a large, flat-bodied Dragon with coral-orange scales and large blue eyes appeared. It looked like it was meant for the seas. The other Dragons looked to them, and the woman remembered fighting a similar pair of such Dragon just months ago. The five convened in their ancient language. The woman didn't understand a word of it, and knew the Dragonborn would only understand so much. The creature draped over the woman's shoulders stirred again, garbling and trying to speak in response to the older Dragons.

"Sleep, you," she whispered to the creature, getting a merow sound in response. _Great, he's making cat noises now,_ she thought. The creature was also getting bigger and heavier. Soon he'd be bigger than a housecat.

The Dragons scattered across the area, making the workers and horses nervous. The woman called for the workers to hold the horses and keep them calm. Thankfully, she knew two of the horses she brought were so used to Dragons that they would remain calm in the presence of the Dragons: Her silvery stallion Frost and the Dragonborn's black mare Queen Alfsigr. The Dragons raised their heads and Shouted: " **LOK-VAH-KOOR!"** The ground trembled violently and for several minutes as nature was forced to alter for the five Dragons. The workers fought to keep the horses calm and the woman even had to take hold of Frost and Allie's reigns to keep them steady. Ears started ringing, and the creature on the woman's shoulder arouse with a loud screech. Zeyiizyol had placed himself between the caravan and the mountain to protect everyone from an avalanche, and the woman was glad it did.

After the shaking ended, the winds died, the snow ceased, and for the first time in months, the sky cleared over village of Winterhold. The woman, Dione Desidenius, sighed at the sight…

* * *

 _The 11_ _th_ _of First Seed_

The five Dragons helped exponentially at clearing the snow and revealing the ruined buildings beneath. The snow was cleared from the road as well! The horses were stabled in one of the ruined buildings until a proper stable was built. That wasn't at the top of the priority list since there were plenty of derelict buildings around that can work as shelter. The inn was at the top of the list, since it could house multiple people including the workers, the locals who dared to come back, and the mages who hadn't taken positions elsewhere across the province. So it was important, and Dione had managed to get plans for a two-story inn with a full cellar and bathhouse and a connecting, six-stall stable. She was planning to restore Winterhold to a large fraction of its old glory.

"So we're building for the long haul?" asked Dagur, who used to run _The Frozen Hearth_ before the war and planned on running it again his family. He was one of the few who came back.

"That's the plan Dagur," Dione answered, standing at the table in her large tent. The tent offered small comforts: A loaded cot with plenty of pillows and blankets, the wooden table and a few chairs, and small fire that kept a pot warm and its contents from freezing up. There were several plans on the table, all of them to help build up revenue for the dead town and the college. Of course, the college was at the bottom of the list since cross the destroyed bridge was a suicide unless they had a proper medical center and placed their attention solely on the bridge. No, the college would wait.

"I thank you for raising the money restore this place, but what about the college?" Dagur finally asked.

"This is a long time project," Dione answered. She had known it was coming. "We don't yet have the resources to dedicate to the college right now.

Dagur appeared disappointed. "Where will the mages go to learn?" The college had provided his inn with a lot of patronage in the past.

"The college is operating out of the Palace of Kings, courtesy of the High King," Dione assured. "I know the college brought the business, but all things in time. A bath house and proper stable will bring back some business. Lots of people will pay for such a thing. And I know Winterhold has fishing opportunity here."

"So does Riften, Riverwood, Falkreath, and Solitude," Dagur pointed out, arms crossed.

"Except Riften, Riverwood, and Falkreath have freshwater fish and Solitude has the large stock saltwater fish," Dione stated. "I've been down on the beach. We have some large tuna and large, sturdy lobsters. We can do this."

Dagur sighed and nodded. He was putting his faith in this woman, and that was something she knew since he had dared to come back. So she aimed to provide reason to warrant that faith. Thankfully, a friend sent her men to properly carve a path down to the beach and install railing…

* * *

 _The 21_ _st_ _of First Seed_

The next week and a half showed a great deal of progress on the inn. It looked strong and beautiful. The new foundation was strong and rose two feet above ground at this point. In the floor was the massive bathtub. The porch was being built now. The baby Dragon was perched heavily on Dione's shoulder. Dione smiled and pulled some preserved elk meat from her pack. The Dragonborn had made sure to feed him the meat of certain wild beasts to condition his taste buds away from livestock. Of course, there was the occasional (okay, frequent) chocolate chip cookie. The baby Dragon gobbled up the meat.

"What? Do you…feeee-eed dhim?" asked Briifofus, landing with a shake beside Dione. Once again, her voice was slow and deep as she spoke in common.

"Elk," Dione answered. "Belinda wanted to make sure he would not develop a taste for livestock, which would be illegal. Venison is free game."

"Shhheeeee ist wise," Briifofus muttered, looking upon the baby Dragon. "Iiit…Vill be looonnng beeefooorrre he speaks."

"Belinda expects that," Dione stated, feeding Spyro more meat. He made garbled sounds, bringing a smile to Dione's lips. "He's adorable."

"Vhere ist za Dovahkiin?" Briifofus asked, voice picking up saying a term in her own tongue.

"Finishing her education," Dione answered. She gave a yawn. "I should sleep soon; it's been a couple days already and I'm half-Human." She turned and headed for her tent where she slept hard…

* * *

 _The 31_ _st_ _of First Seed_

The inn was finished, and it was a beauty. That meant it was time to furnish it, and Dione's friend Sieghard Wolfson, came up, bringing more supplies with the aid of his own horse, a large palomino warhorse. Sieghard himself was mostly a stereotypical Nord man: Over six feet, broad-shouldered, powerful legs, shoulder-length blonde hair, and a matching beard and thick brows. The only non-stereotypical part of his appearance was his pale, wolf-like, silver eyes. He wore a special kind of armor with a wolf motif, indicating his rank within the Companions, a mercenary group located in Whiterun. He also had Wuuthrad, an ancient axe that had been wielded by the great Nord hero: Ysgramor.

"Welcome to Winterhold," Dione greeted.

"Been a while," Sieghard responded, jumping down off his wagon.

"How's the family?" Dione asked, following him around to the back of the wagon.

"Good," Sieghard answered. "The pup eats well." He and the Circle, the guiding members of the Companions, used wolf references when they talk, but maybe that was because the Sieghard and the Circle were Werewolves. Well, he and Aela were. The twins Vilkas and Farkas had given it up. The latter for a beautiful woman. "When are you going to marry and have children?" he asked Dione.

She looked at him, stunned. She and her lover hadn't even _considered_ marriage. And children?! "Well, we haven't talked about it; we haven't considered it," she answered truthfully.

"Really?" It was his turned to appear stunned, though still managed to unload his tools.

"It's just, I'm worried. My mom was in love with Father and then…Mercer fucked it all up," Dione explained.

"But is there a Mercer to fuck up what you and Brynjolf have?"

Dione thought about it. "No. Everyone likes Brynjolf and, at the risk of sounding full of myself, I'm a damn good leader. I'm fair."

Sieghard nodded and they started walking toward the inn. Dione carried a small toolbox, though she had the arm strength for one of the bigger ones.

"So baby steps. Do you want to get married?" he asked.

Dione gave it a thought. _I love him,_ she told herself as they entered the inn. _I love Bryn more than anything. But the concept of marriage…_ It's not like she had seen many bad marriages in her life. Growing up, she had been raised by a loving couple, her Ma Hilda and her Mother Oriana, both of whom made sure she was ready for life. And Hilda and Oriana, despite their rocky start, were wonderful to one another and so dynamic. They covered each other's weaknesses. Oriana was short, plump, and physically weaker but she was a powerful mage who mastered the arts of illusion and restoration and picked up a silvery tongue and was a skilled merchant to boot. Hilda was tall, muscular, and but lacked real people skills outside of her family. However, she was a skilled warrior and smith who provided quality products for Oriana to sell. They worked perfectly together!

"I'm not sure I want to get married," Dione finally answered, setting the smaller toolbox down by Sieghard's larger boxes. "Though I really want his opinion on the matter."

Sieghard nodded. "That's understandable. Children?"

"Maybe someday. But with me rebuilding Winterhold and running two separate factions, I'm not ready for it yet."

Sieghard nodded again. "Well, you have Elven blood in you and you're a mage to boot. I hate to point this out but you will outlive him. And he's twice your age."

"Ten years my senior."

"Okay, 35. Just talk to him about the marriage and baby thing."

Dione nodded this time. "I can't wait for Bells to come back," she muttered.

"Same. But her education is important and there's nothing going on right now where we need her immediately."

"If she were here, she'd say…'Eleven out of ten that you're going to regret those words,'" Dione teased.

"I probably am."

* * *

 _The 3_ _rd_ _of Rain's Hand_

The start of Rain's Hand brought heavy snow, so the Dragons were called back to send it away. Dione and her forces lost a day of work on the Jarl's longhouse. Not like there was a Jarl to rule over Winterhold anymore, though the people decided Kraldar was the best leader, as he was supportive of Dione and the college and had the highest hopes for Winterhold and actually spoke of the town's rich history to any who would listen. For this, even Dione agreed he should be Jarl. She may have disliked Jarl Korir, but she didn't think he, his wife, and son deserved to be killed, especially the son, still a child.

 _Wretched Thalmor,_ she thought bitterly. _Little more than scum._ Anyone with a grain of sense should hate the Thalmor. They were High Elf supremists who believed all other races were beneath them, even other the Elven races. They happily stomped out Talos worship wherever they could find it. The thought made Dione think back to her friend Grete, whose life was pretty much ruined by the Thalmor and whose mother was still recovering from the Thalmor's conditioning. The poor woman rarely spoke.

"Check those out," Dagur said to her, and she followed his gave to a trio of people in heavy yellow robes and strange masks that look very…Familiar. They looked like cultists really. For Hermaeus Mora, perhaps.

As they approached, Dione stood, keeping a hand on her father's sword. "The school is not open," she told them.

"We're not hear about the school," replied a woman's voice. It was accented, similar to the Skyrim accented but different.

"Are you from Solstheim?" Dione asked. She had been there before.

"Where we come from is not your concern," the woman answered. Something was wrong here. "We're looking for the Dragonborn."

There it was. "I'm afraid she's unavailable right now, but I can take her a message," Dione offered, tightening her grip. She made a gesture for Dagur to get everyone inside.

"You and Paarthurnax _are_ the message." The cultists drew their weapons and attacked.

Dione rolled her eyes. _Idiots._ She drew her Nightingale sword and brought a spell to her hand, a fusion of fire, ice, and lightning, and threw it at the cultists. They were thrown back, landing with thuds into the snow. They scrambled to their feet as Zeyiizyol breathed his signature blue fire upon them. The leader focused on Dione while the other two went after Zeyiizyol. Honestly, that was a mistake. They should have some in larger numbers.

The woman swung her sword at Dione, who blocked easily and made a whip of ice and lightning to attack. The woman shouted in pain, feeling her mana sapped. The woman could barely manage! Dione was unimpeded by ridiculous robes and was naturally faster. She was, by no means, a master fighter. Her specialty was archery and magic. In fact, Dione was an Arcane Fuser, requiring her to be a master of the Arcane Arts. The more spells she knew, the powerful she was, and at this point in her life, she could fuse three separate spells for various effects. She loved combining fire, ice, and lightning. It made for a spectacular display of magic.

She blocked another blow and shoved the woman back, bringing a spear of ice with lightning sparkling around the point and launched it. It went into the woman's chest and she was down. Dione turned to see Zeyiizyol finish off the others and went over to him.

"Any idea who they are?" she asked him.

"Not a clue. But, they seem familiar," Zeyiizyol answered, slamming his tail down on of the cultist.

Dione nodded and went to check the woman's pockets. "Let's see…" She found thing of parchment folded up in one of the pockets. Opening it, she read:

 _The Dragonborn's presence cannot be felt by the master.  
She has friends on the mainland. Take the _Northern Maiden _  
Windhelm. Find the Dragonborn's friends. They will find  
her. And the master commands to death of Paarthurnax.  
He's not as great a threat as Alduin was, but he could be  
problematic later on. It will feed the master and would his foe._

* * *

 _Riften, the Rift Hold  
Skyrim, Nirn  
The 6_ _th_ _of Rain's Hand, 4E203_

Dione had ridden hard to reach Riften. Upon arrival, she dismounted quickly and passed the reins to the stable hand. No one stopped her from going into the city; everyone knew who she was. As she made long strides through the flourishing city, she had a look on her face that told everyone to stay out of her way. She then turned into the courtyard of the Temple and Mara and went to the graveyard. She entered a tiny mausoleum and looked over her shoulder. No one was around. She pressed a button on the sarcophagus, which was a circle inside a diamond, and watched the sarcophagus slide back to reveal stairs. She descended, pulled a chain, and the sarcophagus slid back into place as she entered the Thieves Guild.

Despite being in a sewer, the place was richly decorated, but thankfully not gaudy. One could say what they wanted about Dione's thieves, but they had decent taste. Okay, Thrynn didn't, but that might have had more to do with his background of being a bandit. She went to her desk where her lover and right-hand man Brynjolf was talking to old Delvin Mallory.

Brynjolf was a tall, handsome Nord with auburn hair and beard with brilliant eyes like emerald. On his belt were two scimitars he duel-wield perfectly. Delvin was a short, bald, scarred Breton armed with several daggers and was in charge of running more subtle jobs within the guild.

"I'm telling you Bryn, something wrong on Solstheim," Delvin told Brynjolf.

"Something happen here too?" Dione asked on approach.

The two men jumped and looked to her.

"Welcome home, Lass," Brynjolf greeted with his sexy, trademark accent, and went to hug and kiss Dione. She returned the affection. It had been too long.

"It's good to be home…" Dione sighed. She felt so right in Bryn's arms. "House. Bed. Tonight," she whispered to him.

Brynjolf chuckled and they pulled apart.

"Now, what's this about Solstheim?" Dione asked Delvin.

"Oh, my brother," Delvin answered.

"Glover? I haven't heard you speak of him in ages."

"Well now something is happening. And it's not just him. It's most of Raven's Rock," Delvin explained. "People go to bed, then sleepwalk to some old landmark outside the town, and then wake up in their beds with aches pains. Now it's happening to Glover and it's affecting his work as the local blacksmith."

"This must have something to do with the people who attacked me a few days ago," Dione commented.

"You were attacked?" Brynjolf asked.

Dione nodded. "A few nutters came up to me looking for Belinda," she answered. "They were also after Zeyiizyol. Based on the masks they wore, they might be worshippers of Hermaeus Mora, but I'm not sure." She sighed. "Either way, I'm going to Solstheim."

"What about Belinda?" Delvin asked.

"She needs to finish school," Dione answered. _And if she's back before I am, she'll need to come to Solstheim…_


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation Day

_Belinda's Home Town  
Earth  
The 5_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

Blah, blah, blah… _CAN THIS MOTHERFUCKER CALL NAMES ANY SLOW?! Seriously, this dress itches and this shade of orange is fugly!_ It was graduation day for Belinda R. Scale, who was truly bored out of her mind as she sat toward the back on the high school's football field. It was a warm day, and she had been forced into a ugly polyester dress under an polyester graduation gown that, while not the ugliest shade of orange, made her look paler than usual. All things considered, she wished more than anything to be anywhere but here.

She was 18 and stood at 5'6" tall with an hourglass figure and missing her right ring finger. Naturally, she was pale, with light magenta lips and cheeks and a little beauty mark on her left cheek. Her long, ebony-black hair was tightly braided and wound into a bun, and her fluffy bangs had been combed back and away from her face. She had almond-shaped eyes, irises purple and rimmed with silver, and if one looked close enough, they would see her pupils were slits rather than round. She was Human. Mostly. Maybe like, 90% Human? She had various sub-Human races, a few different types of Elves, and Dragon blood. She was also Dragonborn and a Planeswalker, and had ancestors who were Planeswalkers. So, her blood was really a mish-mash of Human, Elf, Dragon, and partridge in a pear tree from across the Multiverse!

 _Oh, I long to be on Nirn. Ravnica? Innistrad? ANYWHERE BUT HERE,_ her mind screamed. But nooooo. She was here, on Earth, at the place she absolutely _loathed_. High School, where she was forced to be normal. And Karr, Lucien, and the demon hunters who raised her insisted on her spending the second half of her senior year as normally as possible. So, she went to the Winter Formal, spent Spring Break looking at Colleges she wasn't going to attend, went to prom (YAWN), and now was graduating high school.

 _The only thing that makes this snorefest worth it is the surprise at the end,_ she thought irritably. She and several students had confetti canons hidden on them. After everyone had their diplomas, the confetti canons would be fired. And no one could make them clean it up! What were they going to do? Withhold their diplomas? HA! They already had the damned things! It didn't matter anymore! And soon they would be free! Now if only this lousy ass bastard of a principal would hurry the fuck up and call her up already!

"Belinda Scale!" Finally! Belinda went up faster than she should have, shook hands, and grabbed her faux leather booklet that had the name of the school, the city, and the state inlaid on the front in silver letters. Inside was a sketch of the school and the diploma that she earned. No one here understood what it was like to juggle saving a world and going to school was like, though they likely dreamt of it. Hers was a generation a little more accepting of video games and anime, with books like Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl, and Percy Jackson to read. Quite a few knew just how real a lot of this stuff was, but so few knew the endless possibilities beyond the confines of this reality. This universe was one of countless in the Multiverse, and Belinda R. Scale had the power to travel between them. She could right now if she wanted, but there were people who insisted on this insufferable circus called graduation.

Once back at her seat, she waited again. _And this school is so stupid they didn't allow us to bring books or literally anything to entertain ourselves,_ she thought in annoyance. She was so glad when the last student got their diploma. But instead of letting the principal speak another word, the entire graduating class decided to stand up and unleash the confetti canons! And everyone was out of there!

Like so many of her classmates, Belinda started fleeing. Well, she _tried_ to flee. She kept fall back as her heels sank into the ground or falling on her face. Stupid heels! How did anyone walk or run in the damn things?! She removed the one on the track and ran. Once at the truck, she waited for her family. They were rather grim, but at least they gave her what she needed to survive. Karrin Ivory-Wing, or Karr Ivorring, was the clan leader, and charged them with raising her. They soon arrived at the car.

"Seriously?" asked Jaina Harper, the woman Belinda essentially called Mom. She was a part time pianist, but was a master Demon hunter along with her husband Roderick. She was tall, lean, and redheaded with plenty of freckles and burn scars on her face from a fiery Demon, the same Demon that eventually cut off her leg below the knee and forced her into a heavy prosthetic.

"I know, I know. That was so immature," Belinda answered. "But come _on_. He would stop talking. Also, fuck heels."

"Language," Jaina huffed.

"Whatever, can I please get out of these itchy rags?" Belinda asked.

Once home, Belinda got out of the polyester Hell and pulled on a purple V-neck shirt made of soft, breathable cotton, a pair of Capris, and black, white, and purple sneakers. She freed her hair of the painful braided bun and fluffed her bangs over her forehead. There was a knock on her door, and she didn't even need to ask who. She could see his magic, feeling the soft warmth of his Spark. Karr.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened, admitting a six-foot man with a lean build, carrying a red and white seeing cane. He was blind, but moved with confidence. The cane for him was just a safety measure. He went and sat on chest at the foot of the bed. He was very handsome, with a strong face. His hair was feather soft and white as fresh fallen snow, but unevenly cut, falling to his shoulders. Some was gathered in a loose ponytail while a strand hung beside his right eyes with beads made of quartz crystal. And his eyes…They were once a brilliant amethyst with white pupils. They were now a light, hazy lilac and the pupils just seemed dim. The light burn scars on his eyelids told part of the story. Karr did not like to tell the rest.

"You look so much better and happier," he commented. He was a Seer, usually relying on the light reflected through gems and crystals to actually see in the present. That was what the crystals next to his eye were for. He could see well into the past, and the future was rather dodgy, the further ahead he went. But for the moment and the moments immediately after along with his other senses, it aided him in combat.

"Well, considering I was wearing nasty, slimy polyester-. WHY CAN'T THEY MAKE THE POLYESTER CLOTHES USING THE STUFF THEY USE FOR PLUSHIES?!" she shouted.

Karr gave a light smile and a roll of his eyes. "Why indeed."

She plopped down beside him. "And it was like eighty degrees Fahrenheit, so that didn't help."

"Can't wait to head back to Nirn?" Karr asked.

"I do miss it, but not yet," Belinda answered. She looked to him. "I wanna see a few other places beforehand, and enjoy food."

"You just love your food, don't you?" Karr laughed.

"Well duh!"

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Maybe Kaladesh or Kamigawa?"

"I'll introduce you to a friend on Kamigawa. I haven't seen her in ages. I wonder if she remembers me."

"You're kinda hard to forget."

He kissed her forehead gently. "Let's go get some pizza."

"YES!"

After everyone was in casual attire, they went to a pizza buffet, where Belinda learned they had made a reservation. Belinda and Karr went up first to get pizza. She grabbed herself stuffed-crust pepperoni pizza. To her, it was perfection. Karr got a stuffed-crust supreme pizza. Then Jaina and Roderick went up when they returned. Belinda started eating her pizza. She considered asking Sieghard if he could build her a pizza oven. That would be pretty amazing. But first, she wanted to visit Karr's friend on Kamigawa. After the dinner, she grabbed on of each desert pizza and got a box for Lucien. Belinda, Roderick, Jaina, and Karr did a lot of talking. Upon arrival at home though…Lucien was sitting on the front porch with Moriha.

Lucien Nightmist was a large, black lynx with silver spots and markings and a unique long, fluffy tail. His eyes were a bright teal. Over the last few months, he had ditched his saddlebags, bracers, and cloak to appear like a large Maine Coon.

As for Moriha, she was quite strange. She was a full six feet like Karr, with the upper body, arms, and head of a woman and the ears, small horns, legs, and tail of a cow. She was half-Minotaur, half-Wood Elf and hailing from Nirn like Belinda's friend Dione. Her skin was a tawny color, with the fur of her legs and long, twin-braided hair being a sepia color. Her face was sharp, except her nose was narrow until it flared out with wide nostrils. She had large eyes that were a beautiful leafy green. She was dressed in studded leather armor and steel bracers to guard her hocks. She was quite ancient at this point, having been born in Nirn's first era when Minotaurs were widely accepted and Elves were not, so hers had not been the easiest life. Her Planeswalker Spark ignited when she was still young and a small band of Ayleids (Cyrodiilic High Elves) attacked her family's farm.

Hey, Moriha!" Belinda greeted with a smile. Moriha had been named after the legendary winged bull Morihaus, who fought alongside St. Alessia against the ruling Ayleids.

"Ello, Belinda," Moriha responded, rising to her full height. She had a thick, French accent.

Belinda always wondered how she was comfortable moving as such. But, there was something else. Moriha had planned on spending her spring on the plane Harmonia. "What's going on?"

"A strange and powerful force has avakened on ze island of Solstheim," Moriha answered. "I vas in Riften this morning vhen I ran into Brynjolf. He said Dione vwent to investigate, since this matter involved ze Thieves Guild, but they haven't heard from her in over a month."

"Was she alone? Did she take Spyro with her?" Belinda asked.

"She vent with Spyro, and left your horse in Brynjolf's care."

Belinda sighed, and looked to Karr. "Hon, looks like I'll have to take a rain check on visiting Kamigawa," she pointed out. "I need to go find my friend."

"I'll come with you," Karr assured.

"Same," Lucien agreed.

They ran to their rooms, Jaina and Roderick sighing. Belinda changed into a pair of black cargo pants, fur-lined boots, a long-sleeved purple turtleneck, a heavy black vest; elbow-length, fur-length gloves, the right ring finger folded over; and her mantle of wolf fur, connected by strings of gem and crystal beads, each one lightly glowing with magic. Jaina and Roderick entered the room as Belinda started gathering items from around the room and packing them into her enchanted canvas backpack. After she had a few changes of clothes and several books she had yet to read, she grabbed her belt, her hunting knife, and her sword, Dragonbane. She turned to Jaina and Roderick.

"We know you have to go," Jaina said.

"I know you know," Belinda muttered, "and I know you hate seeing me go."

"We can't stop you; we never could," Jaina sighed. "You were meant for other words, not this one. This world has enough defenders."

Belinda smiled lightly.

"Which is why we're giving you these," Roderick pointed out, and tossed her a bag. Belinda caught it. "Open it when you're away."

Belinda nodded. "Thanks for everything." She hugged them. "And don't worry; I'll visit."

"You better," Jaina chuckled.

Karr had changed into heavier attire and some armor, as did Lucien. They and Moriha were waiting in the living room when Belinda came down.

"We ready then?" she asked.

They all nodded. Lucien's form shivered and blurred, teal, sapphire, and emerald weaving through him. He took a few steps forward until he phased out of existence. Moriha took a deep breath and walked forward as she dissolved, leaving sparks in her wake. Karr folded his arms, and spread them like wings. His body turned to feathers as he faded away, and those feather sparkled and dissolved. Belinda's eyes slid shut. She took a step, her vision filling with dazzling, sparkling gemstone colors and that was what she became as she Planeswalked away from Earth…


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Skyrim

_The Throat of the World  
Skyrim, Nirn  
The 5_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E202_

The younger Dragons did not know, but the elders did, and they were telling the younger kin, and so the summit of the Throat of the World filled with the language of the Dragons. All those on the mountain felt the effects of so many Dragons speaking at once, and those at the base of the mountain could feel it as well. The peoples of Riverwood and Ivarrstead all looked up to the mountain, seeing the dark storm clouds gathering. Guards stationed at both villages sent messengers to Windhelm, Whiterun, and Riften to inform the Jarls. Perched on the ancient wall on the summit was Zeyiizyol, knowing better than the rest of his kin what was stirring in the northeast on Solstheim: Miraak.

"LOOK!" a Dragon shouted, and Zeyiizyol almost heard _lok_. He swiveled his head to see what the others were seeing. One. Two. Three. Four…Four distortions in the air before them. He knew what this was as well: Planeswalkers. The first appeared in a blur of emerald, sapphire, and teal, forming the shape of a large, long-tailed lynx named Lucien Nightmist. The next appeared in a burst of element magic, revealing the half-Minotaur woman named Moriha the Battlemage. Feathers appeared, and were quickly scattered as the half-Angel Karr Ivorring appeared. Finally, in an explosion of gemstone colored sparkles, Belinda R. Scale appeared, the Last and Greatest Dragonborn Hero of Skyrim. All the Dragons paid attention to her. She turned in the snowstorm around them, and met Zeyiizyol's gaze.

" _Drem yol lok_ ," she greeted to him, smiling.

" _Drem yol lok, Britdovlas_ ," Zeyiizyol responded, using Belinda's Dragon name, meaning Beautiful, Dragon, and Life.

"So, what's up?" Belinda asked. "Moriha here told me that Di and Spyro are missing."

Zeyiizyol huffed. "A group of cultists attacked us as we were rebuilding Winterhold," he explained. "I knew they looked familiar, but I was uncertain. She went to prepare and left from Windhelm. When I was informed that they were missing, I sent a Dragon to see. They returned with grim news." He looked to the others. Their looks urged him to speak more. "Miraak has returned."

"Oh…Who the _fuck_ is he?"

"He is the First Dragonborn."

"Miraak? I thought St. Alessia was the first Dragonborn."

"First known and first recorded," Zeyiizyol pointed out. "Miraak is the true first Dragonborn, and far older and more powerful. When I learned of his true nature, I sent the First Tongues to ask for aid and his support, as I had hoped he would be able to defeat Alduin. He turned them away, saying that they shamed their by working with me and that Dragons should be servient to Humans."

"Wow, he sounds like an arrogant douchebag," Belinda commented, giving a light kick to the snow around her. "So, what, he's on Solstheim and I guess he's taking over the place and that's why Di and Spyro have gone missing? Of course, she made the mistake of going alone. Either way, it looks like I'm going to Solstheim. Any idea what to expect from there?" She shifted weight.

The Dragon whom had visited Solstheim dropped down. "Biting cold on the north, the southern shores are covered in ash and occasionally will have ash storms."

Belinda nodded. "Best head off to Whiterun and get my stuff together," she said. "Hey, can ya'll stop chattering so the storm can clear up?! I don't want to descend the mountain with this weather!" The noises quieted and the weather settled to a light snow. "Thank you." From there, she, Karr, Lucien, and Moriha descended to the monastery. However, it was late by the time they arrived, so the Greybeards, a group people dedicated the Way of the Voice and using the Thu'um for peace and meditation, allowed them to eat and spend the night…

* * *

 _Whiterun, Whiterun Hold  
Skyrim, Nirn  
The 9_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

The city of Whiterun sat on a hill surrounded by old stone walls, farmland, and golden plains. It was rich with White Mana and was pretty as a painting from the right angles. The truly best angle is when you come down from the south road. Belinda was excited to be back. Her home was there. Her Nirn family was there. She was excited to see them and see how her little brother had grown. So, she made the last dash and climbed up the wall to reach the city gates faster.

"Welcome back Dragonborn!" greeted the startled gate guards.

"Good to be back and very excited to see the Companions," Belinda answered. "Oh, and my friends are coming up. Do let them pass." She went into the city, which was bustling as ever. The city was bright and colorful, with people from all over Tamriel there for the summer market. A merchant was selling dried and candied fruits by Belinda's house, named Breezehome. Belinda bought some dried mango slices off them and pulled out her house key. It was unlocked though, making her tense. _Maybe Astral is home,_ she thought, but something told her that wasn't the case. She carefully eased the handle back into place. _Ralof stays at the temple, Grete is living in For Dawnguard, Lucien and Karr have been with me the whole time, Lydia has been released from her duty, and Di and Spyro are missing…_

Karr, Lucien, and Moriha, the last of whom earned many stares, arrived, and raised a brow at seeing Belinda standing outside. The concerned look in her eyes made Lucien nudge Karr. Karr checked the present, looking into the house. It was as Belinda was concerned about. There was an ambush waiting inside. And they had eaten all of the food while waiting for Belinda. Something that, even though she had food in her hand, would make her hangry.

"Ambush. And they ate all your food while waiting," Karr reported.

"They _WHAT?!_ " Belinda exclaimed, slit-shaped pupils going thin. She handed her fruit to Karr, drew her sword, and kicked in her door. "COME AT ME YOU BASTARDS!"

"Vas that vise?" Moriha asked.

"Belinda loves her food; they were asking for it," Karr answered.

They heard chaos inside the house and a man in yellow robes and an ugly mask went flying through the front door. He landed at Moriha's hooves. He looked up at her with a dumb expression, though it was hidden behind his mask. She frowned and gave him a swift kick. Guards came running as Belinda threw the last of the cultists out. She stomped out, glaring at the cultists. The guards gasped.

"Dragonborn!" one of them exclaimed.

"These dirtbags have been hiding in my house, ate my food, drank my pear mead, and I caught one of them trying to steal from my chest," Belinda reported. "Take them away!" The guards all nodded and dragged the cultists off. "We can interrogate them later. I'm hungry."

"Of course you are," Karr chuckled, handing her the fruit. "It's a good thing you kept your valuables with the Companions."

Belinda nodded, turned, and went toward Jorrvaskr, eating her dried fruits. The others followed her as they went from the Plains District to the Wind District, home to the wealth, the Temple of Kynareth, the now-decorated shrine of Talos, and Jorrvaskr, Mead Hall of the Companions mercenary guild and the first building in white. Whiterun had been built around. It featured a long building with an ancient ship flipped over to serve as the roof. To the building's right was a stone statue of an eagle, with steps leading up to the legendary Skysteel Forge, which actually existed long before Ysgramor and his 500 Companions ever set foot on Skyrim. There were two sets of double doors leading into the building, and, upon entering, were greeted to the not-so-uncommon fight between the Nord woman Njada and the Dunmer man Athis. They had never really liked each. Ria (a Cyrodiilic woman) ignored them and Torvar (a Nord man who was almost always drunk) cheered the fight on. However, it seemed the Circle was not upstairs.

"Some things never change," Moriha commented.

Belinda shook her head in agreement and they headed downstairs. Tilma was down there, sweeping the long hallway. She looked up when Belinda and the others came down.

"Looking for the Harbinger?" she asked.

"Yes."

Tilma nodded. "Down the hall in the Circle's quarters." Belinda nodded and led the way down the hall. As they approached, they heard the Circle speaking.

"…gons are nervous. The whole of Skyrim can sense it," came Vilkas's voice. "The dissipation of the storm can only mean one thing. She's back."

Belinda strode into the Harbinger's meeting room, making the three men, two women, and infant look to the door. "Come on, ya'll know I hate surprises."

"Daughter!" Sieghard stood and embraced Belinda, who hugged back.

"Sup Wolf-Dad," Belinda greeted.

"Hello Belinda," greeted a soft voice, one that had grown in confidence since Belinda had last seen her. Belinda pulled away, looking into the brilliant blue eyes of Serena Volkihar. She had been a Vampire when they met, with eyes like lava in pools of black, her skin milky, face sunken, and black hair dull. After feeding, she got some life back in her. Her hair was like ebony, her face fuller, and her skin was pearlier. Now, she was a completely different woman from what she was before.

She was already taller than Belinda by three inches with a similar body shape, but had developed some muscle from sparring with the Companions. Her skin was a pale, but healthier ivory tone; her ebony hair was full, shiny, and with two braids pulled back and properly combed; and her face was fuller. She still favored her red, square-neck tunic and black leather corset, but now the corset had side panels of red leather under black, rose-patterned lace and a pair of suspenders that framed her bust. She traded her black leggings for heavy leather pants with leather braids on the sides of her legs. She wore new black leather bracers and boots, both with black, wolf fur trim. She had a pair of pauldrons that matched the boots and bracers and a black choker with a bloodstone pendent. She looked fabulous!

"Damn! Look at you gorgeous!" Belinda exclaimed, hugging Serena.

"Thanks," Serena laughed, hugging back.

"I love the look you're sporting," Belinda commented. "It's still your old look, but better."

"I think we've all made improvements," Sieghard chuckled. It was true. His and the twins' wolf armor had changed. The armor now told the story of Ysgramor and the 500, rather than just sport a wolf motif. There was still wolf fur, and the wolf head at the top of the breast plate of course.

"Amazing," Belinda gasped.

"Eorland's work has gotten better," Farkas pointed out, standing a head, neck, and shoulders taller than his two Vilkas. Both men were pale and dark of hair. Their eyes had once been a moonlit silver, but were now green like emeralds. Farkas was taller, wider, and more muscular with longer, shaggier hair and stubble around his mouth, along his jaw, and on his neck. He had a gruff voice, but was really a gentle giant. This had attracted Serena to him, and even a blind man could see the googly eyes they gave each other. Vilkas was still quite muscular, but his specialty was reading, history, and strategy. His hair fell just past his chin and all but around his mouth was clean shaven.

Then there was Aela the Huntress, Sieghard's wife and fellow Companion and Werewolf. Like her husband, she had the standard moon-silver eyes in her Human form, and they were even more wolf-like than Sieghard's own silver eyes. She was an inch taller than Serena, lean and fierce. Her face was a bit ruddy but she was otherwise pale with freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. She wore her usually wild auburn hair free, but she started keeping it in a braid, away from her son's grabby little hands. She also wore a green dress, brown apron, and soft summer shoes. She looked like a mother instead of a warrior, but all knew better than to cross the free-spirit woman.

In her arms was a squirmy child, now a year old, with blond hair and blue eyes, like his father pre-Lycanthropy. He was healthy and happy, though currently with his hand in his mouth and getting drool everywhere. His parents had named him after Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger when Sieghard joined the Companions. Belinda had met him briefly when she and her friends went to Svongarde. She gave the baby a smile and knelt to look at him.

"Hey, Short Stuff," she greeted. "Ya gonna be a great warrior like your folks?"

"Bwah!" It was unintelligent baby babble, but Belinda still chatted with him.

"Really? You gonna pick up a sword or bow? These are important questions, Short Stuff."

More baby babble, which Belinda responded with nods and "Oh, fascinating." Despite her fondness of cursing like a sailor, she watched her language. Babies and toddlers were like sponges; they absorbed _everything_.

"You what he's saying?" Farkas asked dumbly.

Belinda ruffled Baby Kodlak's hair gently and stood to say, "I have no idea. But I read somewhere that having conversations with babies encourages them to speak." She put her hands on her hips. "Now, some bastards broke into my house."

"I knew smelt something off the other day," Sieghard snarled.

"They're in the prison and I'm going to interrogate them soon," Belinda continued. She smiled to them. "I wanted to see you all first though. Enjoy food and drink, hear some good stories, and get some sleep. Want to make some preparations before I go to Solstheim."

Sieghard nodded. "I want so badly to go with you this time. Chances are I'll get dragged into the mess somehow. But I really do need to stay with Aela and Kodlak."

"I'll go," Serena announced. "I've been working on my healing magic again and I've gotten better at it."

"We'll go," added the twins, and they both exchanged a look.

"Are you sure? I don't think it's wise that both of you go," Belinda pointed out.

Sieghard nodded in agreement. "I would rather you both stay," he said, "but I will let one of you go." He handed over a coin. "Call it."

"Heads," said Vilkas first.

Sieghard flipped the coin. It went into the air. Time seemed to slow as it fell, flipping several times before it hit the floor on…Tails. Vilkas looked disappointed. Farkas looked excited, as did Serena. Belinda was happy for them, and then she saw Vilkas's disappointment. She waited a moment to pull him aside for a talk.

"It's better this way," she told him. "It will give Farkas and Serena some time together." Vilkas nodded. That wasn't 100% it, and Belinda could see it written in his eyes. With a sigh, she continued, "It's never going to happen between us. I'm sorry, but it looked like it needed to be said."

Vilkas looked at her, and then huffed. "Is it the blind man?" he asked.

"Karr."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"He's too old."

"By that logic, Vilkas, so are you."

"He's ancient."

"Get over it."

He glared at her, and she just rolled her eyes and walked away. She didn't need the drama. Drama was bad. She went to Sieghard.

"Keep Vilkas busy," she whispered.

"Why? Did something happen?" Sieghard asked, looking at her with concern.

"He's infatuated with me and he's upset that I confronted him about it," Belinda answered quietly.

Sieghard nodded. He gave a comforting hug. "Aela and Farkas had mentioned this before. We thought little of it. He can be quite angry, but the most violent he's been out of anger was when Kodlak was killed by the Silver Hand. That was revenge. We'll watch him."

"Thanks." She knew she could count on Sieghard to make her feel safe and acknowledge her concerns. Granted, she could defend herself easily, but sometimes one needed a more parental safety. They went to the main room where Aela had managed to pry Njada and Athis apart and sat them down.

"Have you two seriously been fighting the whole damn time?" Belinda asked. "Thirty minutes at _least_!"

So Aela knocked their heads together and took her seat. Sieghard chuckled and sat beside her. Belinda took his other side. Torvar was passed out at the table now and Ria was reading a book. The food and mead started getting passed around. Stories started getting told, many of which ended getting all the more outrageous as some became intoxicated. It was mostly Farkas and Njada. When it got late enough, everyone started turning in. Ria, Athis, and Njada retired to the women's and men's quarters. No one bothered to move Torvar. Moriha joined Ria and Njada in the women's quarters while Lucien curled up on the pillows by the dying fire at the center of the mead hall. Farkas and Vilkas went to their bedrooms in the Circle's Quarters. Sieghard gave Karr a hard stare, so the half-Angel went to the room that once belonged to Skjor. He had passed three years ago, killed in battle against the horrible Silver Hand. Belinda then went to bed in Aela's old room before she married Sieghard and moved into the Harbinger's quarters with him. Tilma was the last to retire…

* * *

 _Whiterun, Whiterun Hold  
Skyrim, Nirn  
The 10_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

Belinda entered the dungeons, followed by Brill, Jarl Vignar Greymane's steward. He was planning to record the interrogation. Vignar wanted to know who tried to have the most notable citizen in Whiterun killed. Given Belinda's track record, she herself was pretty damn sure there were countless individuals in Skyrim who wanted her head to role: The remnants of the Vampire Clan Volkihar, any remaining members of the Dark Brotherhood (assuming any still remained), high-ranking officers of the Cyrodiilic imperial army, and the Thalmor, and by extension, the Aldmeri Dominion, the bloody fascists. Oh, and maybe a few worshippers of Mehrunes Dagon, but that was assuming there were any. Okay, there was also the Jarls, their families, and their courts that had been exiled from their homes. They _might_ want her dead as well.

 _You can't be the Hero of Skyrim without a lot of people wanting you dead,_ Belinda thought, approaching a table where the leader of the would-be assassins was seated. He was tied to a chair opposite of her. She then dragged over a chair, leaned back, and kicked her feet up onto the table. Like she does, because sometimes she just wanted to be a smug little shit.

"Okay, Crazy Cultist Motherfucker," Belinda started.

"Really?" Brill asked.

"Really," Belinda answered. She looked back to the cultist. Without his mask, he was a ragged Nord man. He looked at her. She gave a little smile. "So, Solstheim, right?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Okay. Then why did you eat my food and drink my pear mead?" Belinda asked.

"W-what? What? You're more concerned about your food and mead?"

"Well, I paid for it, and my friends worked very hard to make the mead, so, yeah, I give a damn about my food and mead! If you were so hungry and thirsty, buy your own!"

"The plan was to capture you and sacrifice you to Miraak! You wouldn't have needed it!"

"Who the _fuck_ is Miraak?!"

"The true Dragonborn and Lord of Solstheim-. CRAP!"

Belinda smirked. "Well, you spilt the beans, now tell me the name of your ship."

The Nord growled. " _The Northern Maiden_. She's in Windhelm."

"And where is Dione Desidenius?"

"Under Miraak's control," the Nord answered.

"And the baby Dragon with her?"

"What Dragon?"

Belinda jumped up, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and growled, pupils thinning. "She had a baby Dragon with her with amethyst scales. Where. Is. He?!"

"I don't know! We checked her house in Raven's Rock and the ebony mine! She only came with the redheaded Vampire hunter!"

Grete. So Dione hadn't been alone. "And where is Grete?"

"With your friend!"

Belinda threw him back into his chair and huffed. Spyro was somewhere in Solstheim, alone! "You better hope my friends and baby are not hurt or dead, or I'll make your life Hell."

The man paled, and Belinda stomped out…

* * *

 _Riften, the Rift Hold  
Skyrim, Nirn  
The 16_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

Karliah, Oriana, and Hilda released sighs of relief. They had been so worried for Dione, since she stopped contacting the guild. Karliah was Dione's biological mother, getting her lilac eyes, lips, and cheeks; her angled face, and Dunmeri looks from her. They were both soft spoken, though Dione had a hoarseness to her voice. Karliah's skin was a dark blue and she had chestnut hair, a unique trait for a Dunmer as they usually had white, red, or black hair. She was the same height as Belinda, which was two inches short than Dione. Then there was Oriana and Hilda were Dione's adopted mothers, and were a dynamic pair.

Hilda was a six-foot-tall, tanned Nord woman with long blond hair with two pairs of small braids pulled back into a longer, thicker braid that ran down her back, bound by a leather cord; sky-blue eyes with dark flecks and dark rims, broad shoulders, wide hips, and generally built like a tank. She wore a red, long-sleeved tunic with gold embroidery along the hems; black leggings, and brown leather boots, gloves, vest, and belt. She wore no jewelry, save for the silver ring with a princess cut sapphire flanked by a pair of diamonds. She carried a large, steel battle axe with intricate carvings on the blade. She spoke with a loud, deep voice, but was usually quieter.

Oriana was her opposite: Five feet tall, plump, pale with shorter, curly, dark brown hair pinned up in a pitiful attempt at a bun; soft brown eyes, and had a flatter nose. She wore a blue, off-shoulder dressed trimmed with silvers over a lighter, white under dress and a pair of blue and silver shoes. She wore silver and sapphire jewelry, except her wedding ring was a simple gold band with a single, emerald-cut ruby. Her voice was soft, but she spoke more and was quite the social butterfly. This was a given since she was a merchant. She kept a small, steel dagger on hand, but her specialty was magic, where she specialized in the Illusion School, but had talent in Destruction and Restoration since they were helpful on the road.

They spent quite a year traveling together. Oriana was a merchant and wanted some protection, so she had hired Hilda. They did not get along at first. It was during the Great War that they really got together. After the war, they were contacted by a mutual friend of Oriana's and Karliah's, a Bosmer mage named Enthir. Karliah had just delivered Dione and could be a part of her life, and Enthir knew Oriana and Hilda were looking for adopt. So, Dione became their daughter and they taught and raised her well. Of course, it was Oriana's sister who taught Dione the thieving trade while Oriana taught Dione how to buy, sell, and use magic and Hilda taught her to fighting and care for her weapons. So, Dione was a very well-balanced person.

"So now what?" Hilda asked after a moment.

"I go to Solstheim, find Dione, Grete, and Spyro, and help them," Belinda answered. "I just thought I'd let you all know Di is alive at the very least."

"I'm coming with you, Lass," Brynjolf pointed out, standing from his chair.

"What about the Guild?" Moriha asked.

"Karliah, Delvin, and Vex are good at running the place," Brynjolf answered. "I expect our next stop is Windhelm?"

"That's the ship the cultists used to her here," Belinda answered.

Brynjolf nodded. "Let me pack a few things and we'll be off."

"Right…"


	4. Chapter 4: Raven's Rock

_Windhelm, Eastmarch Hold  
Skyrim, Nirn  
The 19_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

Windhelm was the snowiest city in Skyrim, even in summer. However, summer snow was more sleet and it was very slippery. So, Belinda had to help Karr and Brynjolf and Farkas helped Moriha. They made their way to the Palace of Kings. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak was there, but he was wearing the Jagged Crown, an ancient helm made of Dragon scales and teeth and iron.

"Looking good, High King," Belinda greeted.

"Hello, Dragonborn," Ulfric responded, his voice deep as always. He was a good looking man for his age. He had managed to avoid getting grey as he neared 53, but not it had gone from its standard dirty blond to a lighter blond with grey at the temples and in his beard. There were now lines on his face and his stormy, blue-grey eyes were tired. He was still fit. "How long has it been?" he asked.

 _He's aged so fast,_ Belinda thought. "I'd say about six months at least," she answered.

"It felt longer," Ulfric chuckled.

"Any luck finding yourself a wife?" Belinda asked.

"I think I am picky," Ulfric answered.

Belinda nodded. "I hear ya. You want a strong, independent Nord woman who is popular with the people. Maybe her own wealth and position so that she's not after yours."

Ulfric nodded. "By that logic-."

"No, no, no, and, if you didn't catch it the first few times, Hell no," Belinda said, quick to cut Ulfric off.

He chuckled. "I'm joking of course. You'd hate it."

"Damn skippy I would," Belinda grumbled. "Besides, I already have my eye on someone else."

Ulfric nodded. "I suppose, though, you're here on Dione's trail."

"Aye. She and Grete went missing on Solstheim. Did either of them say anything to you before they left?" Belinda asked.

"Plenty, but they left something with me, saying you'd come for it on your way after them if anything happened," Ulfric answered. He turned to Galmar Stone-Fist, his Housecarl, chief General, and oldest friend. Belinda then noticed him also, for Galmar had been in the corner, quiet, this whole time. The two Nords nodded and Galmar left the room for a few moments. Belinda raised a brow at Ulfric, wondering what oh what he was up too…

A bird sound was the answer, and Belinda spun to see her Dragon on Galmar's shoulders. He was so much bigger! He was the size of Lucien now, and just as heavy! He leapt into Belinda's arms, making happy sounds and purring happily. "How's my big boy?" she asked, hugging him. Spyro responded with a cross between bird and cat noises and nuzzled his mom. "Good," Belinda giggled. She turned to Ulfric and Galmar. "This explains why the Cultists we captured said they didn't find him. Has he been eating well? Did Dione relay his diet plan? I really should have come during break to check on him." She pried open his mouth to check his teeth.

"He eats like a grown Dragon," Galmar answered.

"Galmar jokes, but he does eat a lot," Ulfric pointed out. "He's also been rather fussy since being here. He's grown a lot and has destroyed a couple beds."

"I can see why," Belinda responded, taking out a measuring tape to measure his teeth. "He's hit his first growth spurt." She measured more of him. "With any luck, he won't grow a whole lot these first five years. Of course, no one's really studied Dragons before."

"That is true," Ulfric agreed.

" _These Dragons are also not like other Dragons in the Multiverse,"_ Lucien pointed out to Belinda telepathically. _"By the rest of the Multiverse's standards, these are not even Dragons."_

" _I know; they're Drakes or Wyverns,"_ Belinda answered, petting Spyro's head. "I wish I had brought some venison for you," she told Spyro, who yeowled softly. "He has been eating wild beasts, right?"

Ulfric nodded.

"Good." Belinda checked the teeth again. "And you've allowed him to rip up his own food, too. Good. He's got good teeth and strong jaws." She expanded Spyro's wings to measure them. "He needs to build more muscle here. And it looks like his wings are a bit small for his size."

"They'll grow," Lucien assured.

Belinda nodded.

* * *

 _Windhelm, Eastmarch Hold  
Skyrim, Nirn  
The 20_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

 _The Northern Maiden_ was a decent ship from what Belinda could see. She was strong, made of good wood, built in the traditional Nord design. Belinda went up to one of the sailors work on the stone dock next to the ship. The sailor looked up at her.

"Can you point me to the captain of this vessel?" Belinda asked.

"Gjalund, over there," the sailor answered, pointing to the taller, blond, bearded Nord working on the mast.

Belinda nodded and stepped onto the ship. "Excuse me, Captain Gjalund?"

"If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, too bad," he stated. "I'm not going back there anymore."

Belinda frowned. "What happened?" she demanded.

"The people are becoming possessed by something; I've seen them leaving their homes after going to bed," Gjalund answered. "And then my men and I were becoming possessed. I took a Dark Elf and a fellow Nord across a couple months ago. They aimed to investigate. Then they became possessed. Then the cultists came and led them away!"

"Did you see where Dione and Grete were led off to?" Belinda asked.

"They were led out of Raven's Rock and then-. Wait, you know them?" Gjalund exclaimed.

"They're my friends, and whoever led them off wants me to come to Solstheim," Belinda explained. "I need you to take my companions and I there."

"But the same fate may befall you," Gjalund pointed out, eyes wide.

"Maybe. But I'm willing to take the chance," Belinda told him.

Gjalund saw the determination in her eyes and swallowed hard. He gave a sigh. "Fine." He turned to his crew. "Alright you lot! Gather the supplies for Raven's Rock! We're shipping out as soon as we're sure of the weather!" The crew all looked nervous and went to work.

When they saw a red sunset, it was clear to move. Belinda and her companions gathered their packs and got below deck. After the ship was loaded, the ship slowly and steadily made its way out of Windhelm's port…

* * *

 _Raven's Rock, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 22_ _nd_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

The sky faded from a beautiful blue to a pale yellow as they sailed from Skyrim to Solstheim. They saw why as they made their way to Raven's Rock. They saw Red Mountain days to the south constantly spewing ash that formed dark clouds over the island of Vvardenfell and Morrowind's eastern coast. And the occasional northern wind blasted some of the ash toward Solstheim. Belinda went to the side of the ship and looked in the black water. She saw her reflection and the odd dead fish. The water was poisonous. She moved away from the edge and joined Karr on the bow.

"The water is dead here," she told him.

"Red Mountain's constant eruption is poisoning much," Karr responded. He checked ahead on the island. Its southern coast looked like Morrowind.

Upon arrival, Gjalund disembarked first. He was met by an imposing Dunmer in noble attire. "I was starting to wonder what happened to you," he greeted Gjalund.

"We got spooked," Gjalund explained. "The strange goings-on here made most of us wary of return." He sighed. "Before you ask, yes. We have the supplies you requested, but…" He gave an annoyed growl. "The East Empire Company raised their damned prices again and the load cost me double what we agreed."

"Damn them," the Dunmer snapped. "They're still going to gouge us for every Drake we have! "Damn them, damn the empire, and damn the wretched Dominion."

"Amen to that," Belinda agreed.

Gjalund and the Dunmer looked to her.

"Who are the Outlanders?" the Dunmer asked.

"Friends of Dione and Grete, the last outlanders I brought," Gjalund answered.

"Ah. They did say others would come looking for them if anything happened. And well, something did happen," the Dunmer sighed. He looked to the large group.

"Listen Adril, just pay me when you can. Don't worry about rushing it," Gjalund assured.

The Dunmer Adril looked to him and gave a nod. "Thank you, Gjalund." Though he had pronounced Jalund. He then focused on the others. "Welcome to Raven's Rock. Miss Desidenius has already established a base of operations for your arrival. I will show you the way."

"Thanks." They followed Adril through town, passing locals who looked tired and in pain. Adril handed Belinda a key to a large, nice house.

"This was Severin Manor, but they proved to be traitors and the manor was given to Miss Desidenius and Grete as a reward for their services to House Redoran," Adril explained. "Thanks to Miss Desidenius and Grete, the mines are open as well, but…"

"This crazy cult and the mind control thing that has residents tired and in pain?" Belinda asked.

Adril nodded. "So we're still struggling, but we have a little more to last us."

"Well hopefully we'll be able to help the situation," Belinda assured. "Now, I've heard mentioned that people are going to a landmark outside of town?"

"The Earth Stone," Adril answered. "Follow this road further. And don't mind the Telvanni wizard there."

"Telvanni wizard?" Belinda's head tilted to the side.

"Neloth. He's been researching this madness," Adril answered.

Belinda nodded. "Thanks for all the information," she told him. "May I have a list of everyone who has been sleepwalking to the Earth Stone? After we've rested and gotten our land legs back, we'll want to talk to them."

Adril looked at them. "Do you think it will help? No one really remembers what happened," he pointed out.

"Perhaps, but if we know who has been controlled and when each person started, maybe we can find a pattern or a means to stop it," Belinda explained. "I also need to know when it started happening to Dione and Grete and when they were led away from Raven's Rock." She then had a thought. "And maybe this Neloth guy knows where's they were taken."

"I'll get you as many details as I can then," Adril assured.

"One more thing: This Earth Stone, are there more like them?" Belinda asked.

"Yes; the Skald call them the All-Maker Stones, and there are five others," Adril answered…

* * *

 _The Earth Stone, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 23_ _rd_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

 _Belinda dreamed again of Apocrypha, running between the uneven stacks of books, shoes clanging against the black filigree walkways. She dared a look behind. The creature was likely over seven feet tall with fish- and amphibian-like features. Its claws were huge and its mouth was similar to that of an Angler Fish. A Lurker, Dione had called it when Belinda described it months ago. They were powerful Daedra that served Hermaeus Mora._

 _It didn't take long for the demonic fish-thing to corner her, her back to a wall of books. It raised its claw to swipe at her. It would have killed her, but then the tall man from the vision Akatosh showed her appeared. He was taller than Karr, clad in dark robes lined with gold and a golden mask. He wielded a sword in his right hand and a staff in his left. He Shouted, shining Dragon armor appearing over him. The Lurker's attack didn't harm him, and he struck the foul Demon down. He turned to her._

" _I see you, Dragonborn," he whispered. "I can teach you so much more than the Greybeards ever could. More than even Paarthurnax…"_

 _Belinda could see past the eye holes. Violet like hers, but so much darker with thinner slits for pupils. He was so powerful. She reached for his mask, but her mind screamed at her not to. She withdrew her hand and said, "No."_

" _A pity," the First Dragonborn sighed. He raised his sword and stru-."_

Belinda sat up in bed with a scream. Karr jolted awake beside her, disoriented. He flailed, trying to get a sense of where he was. The doors slammed open within minutes and Moriha and Lucien rushed in. Spyro was screeching from his pillows by the forge.

"What's going on?!" Brynjolf shouted from what was clearly going to be his and Dione's room.

"Nightmare," Belinda gasped. She looked down her shirt just to be sure. "Okay. Definitely a dream." She told everyone what happened in the dream, about the Lurker and Miraak, which calmed down Karr and Spyro, the latter of whom hopped on the bed and curled up on Belinda's lap. She eventually eased him off and got out of bed.

"I hope we don't have to see any of those," Lucien muttered.

"We should go see Neloth," Belinda sighed, getting dressed.

"It's still early," Karr commented.

"I know. But the sooner this gets done, the better." Belinda went upstairs and prepared a light breakfast. Lucien and Spyro followed her. She looked to Lucien. "Do you know this Neloth fellow?"

"He's pompous, arrogant, self-important, meddlesome old fool," Lucien answered. He looked to Belinda, who was grinning. "Shut up, Belinda," he grumbled.

"What?" she asked oh-so-innocently. LIES!

"You're a Demon sometimes," Lucien answered.

After breakfast, then went over to the Earth Stone. Upon arrival, a bald Dunmer with a thin beard and wearing elegant robes, turned and approached them. He gave them a quick once over before approaching. "You there!" he called out, making them halt. He examined them again. "You don't look to be in the same state as the others! How interesting!" He came off as eccentric. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I assume you're Neloth," Belinda commented, hands on her hips. "I'm looking for a sorry bastard named Miraak. He's kidnapped my friends and has something to do with this." She gestured to the people working on the Earth Stone.

"Miraak? That makes no sense," Neloth muttered. "He's been dead for thousands of years! If he's actually behind this, than this is all so fascinating! He has a temple up toward the center of the island if you wish to investigate!"

Belinda nodded. "Why aren't you affected though?" she asked.

"Because bastards like him are not easily affected by mind control," Lucien answered.

"Oh, how fascinating! A talking cat!" Neloth exclaimed.

Lucien frowned. "I hate you."

Neloth clearly chose to ignore that comment and to answer Belinda's question: "I have gone to some pains to ensure that I am immune to many forms of control. I cannot say for certain which is currently protecting me, but it bears further investigation at some point."

"Again I say: Stubborn bastard."

Belinda decided to examine the stone, hearing the locals chanting in unison. Everyone followed and Neloth watched, taking notes. Belinda reached out to touch the stone, to which Neloth advised against it. But her hand touched the surface and her mind started to numb. She could feel her control slip away. A dominating voice slipped into her mind as she turned toward a pile of tools nearby. She heard the others calling to her. Neloth was commenting how touching the stone brings people under their control. She stopped, mentally fighting the voice, Miraak. He knew he had her and was chuckling, but then felt her fight back.

" _ **STOP!"**_ Belinda finally shouted, the ground trembling. She had forced Miraak from her mind and her senses returned to her.

"Are you a Dragonborn?" Neloth asked.

"Yes, and so is the Miraak bastard," Belinda answered. _I wonder if that's where Dione and Grete were taken to,_ she thought. She would soon find out…

* * *

 _The Temple of Miraak, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 23_ _rd_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

They gathered their supplies and headed out. Beyond the Bulwark there were strange creatures made of ash with glowing red hearts. Neloth was on his way back to his home and explained they were called Ashspawn, a result of Red Mountain's eruptions. As they traveled to the center of the island, the ash soon gave way to snow, vegetation, and wildlife. They had pretty much left Morrowind territory now, as the island was initially Skald and Thirsk territory before the empire moved in and then handed things over to House Redoran. And now the empire was trying to screw over people who didn't have the money to keep things running?! She knew the East Empire Company were raising prices, but the empire was the one raising taxes and they had lost all but High Rock now.

As they approached the Temple of Miraak, they were greeted with an interesting and morbid sight: Dragon skeletons. This unnerved Belinda, for she could tell there was nothing left of who these Dragons once were. She knew this was Miraak's doing. Karr went up and touched a Dragon skull, holding up a crystal to see into the past. Everyone knew these were not new skeletons; they were ancient.

"There was a great battle here," Karr told them, still seeing the past. Unlike the future, he could clearly see the past. "Several Dragons and Alduin's worshippers came and defeated Miraak. He slew so many Dragons and took their souls."

This made Belinda nervous, as there were more Dragons here than she had actually fought. Most of the Dragons she fought though were because they either sought her out or because she accidentally entered their territory.

As they arrived at the Temple, they saw more people working. Mostly Dark Elves and Nords, some looking like Redoran Guards and Dark Elf Reavers, Skald, and their strange Goblin-like things. Lucien called them Rieklings. Still Goblins though. They then saw a lovely blond Nord woman in beautiful, carved Nordic armor trying to talk to a Skaal.

"Oslaf, please! You must fight what is controlling you!" she was pleaded, shaking the Skaal man's shoulders as he worked. She growled and went to a Skaal woman. "Ysra?! Ysra can you hear me? I'm here to help you!" She turned to the group's approached. "Who are you?" She drew her carved axe. "Why are you here?"

Belinda then explained…


	5. Chapter 5: The Temple of Miraak

_The Skaal Village, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 24_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

After spending quite some time underground in the stale air of the temple, the air of Solstheim's northern region was pure and wonderful. The constant ash and eruptions did not touch here. It was clear and clean. Belinda took a deep breath, and smiled at the clear sky. Except, a small whimper of pain ruined the moment and she turned to see Brynjolf emerged from the temple, carrying Dione in his arms. She was so pale and weak with blood-soaked bandages around her chest. Her breathing came out shallow, her heart beating weakly. For once, it was Dione who took the horrible beating and not Belinda. She couldn't tell if Brynjolf was holding her close or if Dione was pressing herself against him. Likely both. They had to get her to the village.

They started running, Frea pausing to point out the Wind Stone. "That is where most of people work against their will," she snarled. She saw the urgency in everyone's eyes. "We're close." She led them to the village, where the clouds and winds swirled and looked sinister. But at the same time, it protected those left in the village. They entered the barrier and approached three elders, all of whom looked tired.

"Father!" Frea called, running up. "I have returned! There is yet hope!"

"Frea!" exclaimed the eldest of the three maintaining the barrier. "I was so worried…Have you found a way to free our people?"

"Yes and no," Frea answered, disappointment in her voice. "A group of people came to the Temple of Miraak, and one of them is able to provide a temporary solution. I think." She looked at Lucien as she said that. Her father followed her line of sight.

"Perhaps temporary; we couldn't have Grete stay long enough to find out," Lucien explained, looking to Frea. He looked to her father. "But I cannot do it often. Even helping Grete was a great strain. We need something stronger, able to break the hold on multiple people." He turned to Belinda. "Perhaps you can learn what Miraak did and reverse the effect."

Frea's father, Storn, looked to Belinda. "So you're the Dragonborn Grete and Dione mentioned?" he asked. "You'll either be the Savior of Solstheim, or her doom."

"Hero or villain. I get that a lot," Belinda responded. "Speaking of Dione. She needs help."

Brynjolf brought Dione forward and Storn said, "Frea, get them inside and treat Dione's injuries and spirit." Frea nodded and led the way inside her and her father's home."

Brynjolf briefly turned to Belinda. "Lass, I won't be able to help you until Di is well," he explained.

Belinda nodded. "You don't need to explain yourself. You and Di are partners."

Brynjolf then carried Dione inside. Belinda and Storn then exchanged details, her explaining what she saw with the Black Book and him telling her what he knew of Miraak's story. Details had clearly been lost to the ages, but the gist of it was as Belinda already knew: Miraak betrayed the Dragons and pissed of Alduin, they destroyed him, everyone thought he was dead, but not it appeared he was just hiding out in Apocrypha, Hermaeus Mora's plane of Oblivion. This made Storn nervous.

"I've had dealing with that creepy hentai mess before," Belinda explained. "Basically he told me to kill this crazy old guy after her served his usefulness, I said 'you can fuck right off', helped the crazy old man open some Dwemer vault, and Mr. Eldritch Abomination killed the raging nutter, gave me his…Whatever his book of ridiculous wisdom is called and I learned how to forge Dragon armor." She paused a moment. "Of course, when I say it, it actually sounds insane. But I didn't kill the poor nutter. And trust me, the guy was nuts."

Storn nodded in agreement. It did sound insane. "Now, I think there may be a way to do as the Black Lynx said, to free many at once," he explained. "It may be the same as what Miraak learned long ago."

"Okay, what is it?" Belinda asked.

"I know this knowledge is at Saering's Watch," Storn answered.

Belinda checked Grete's bag and pulled out her map. There were several locations listed with notes on them. Word Walls, All-Maker Stones, Black Books, Raven's Rock, the Skaal Village, Tel Mithryn, Thirsk Hall, and Saering's Watch. It looked like Dione and Grete were getting ready to investigate Saering's Watch when they were taken. The note read: _"After speaking with Skaal's shaman, it seems Saering's Watch is the next stop in our investigation. Supposedly, it was a popular Dragon lair in the Mythic Era."_

"Okay, on the other side of the island then," Belinda muttered. She rolled up the map, but yawned. The sun was rising. "After some rest."

"Then go rest. Your minds will be safe here," Storn told her.

* * *

 _Saering's Watch, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 26_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

They had a dreamless sleep before waking, which, given Belinda's dream their first night on Solstheim, was a sweet relief. Karr didn't really need sleep; he maybe got an hour or two. Lucien curled up over Dione's feet to help her as she slept heavily. Brynjolf slept on the floor beside her, holding her hand. Farkas slept against the wall, looking pleased, and Serena slept, head on his shoulder. They looked cute and striking together. When Belinda awoke, Karr gestured for her to take a look at them. She smiled at them.

"They're so precious," she whispered to him. She went over to check on Dione.

She then looked at the Black Books in Grete's pack. She could sense the power in them, feel how timeless they were. But she wasn't currently interested in them. She would wait for Dione to wake and ask after them. So, she just put the books away. Next came breakfast. Frea brought them food.

"How's everyone holding up?" Belinda asked.

"They're getting weaker," Frea answered, sitting with everyone as they ate. "I'll be lending my strength, but will come to care for Dione. Father says they can manage at least another week and that's it. Then we'll be exposed."

"Then we must hurry," Belinda stated.

After breakfast and gathering their supplies, she, Karr, Lucien, Farkas, and Serena set out. They had agreed to let Spyro stay behind where he was safe. She told Frea his eating habits and she agreed. She would be able to care for him for the time being. They travelled west, stopping by to check out the Wind Stone. It was as Dione and Grete noted: _All Skaal except for historian Tharstan. He was the most recent to fall to Miraak's control. Managed to shock him out of it and he mentioned Vahlok the Jailor. Once Belinda is present, we'll take her to Saering's Watch to learn the Word to free him and investigate further. There may be a Black Book there and other Words of Power._ There were quite a few places Dione wanted to take Belinda, for there were Word Walls there. Even the bottom of the mine in Raven's Rock.

"Dione and Grete left a lot to delve into," Belinda commented as she read the map. "They've found Dragon Priest masks, Word Walls, points of interest…"

"Good," Lucien responded.

Serena looked into Dione's pack and saw two Dragon Priest masks. "There's really powerful, ancient magic in these," she pointed out. "Older than Vampires."

"The Dragons supposedly enchanted them, and gifted them to individuals they deemed worthy," Lucien explained as the group followed a river to a waterfall. Here, they were attacked by dark-colored Spriggan glowing with violet light. She tried to take command Lucien, but all she got was Farkas attacking with his great sword. The Fire Breath Shout made quick work and they moved on.

They soon turned north onto a mountain pass. It took them to a cave Dione had listed as Benkongerike, a Riekling den. There was Riekling décor outside, along with a chest and two barrels. One of which exploded as one of the little buggers jumped out, screeching battle cries. Funnily enough, he realized he was alone and vastly outnumbered with only a lousy club. Then came the roar of a Dragon, and that sent him running inside the cave. Belinda and Serena giggled. Everyone then moved silently along the path, ducking into the shadows and brush, taking the path behind Saering's Watch. It sounded as if the Dragon were fighting, for they heard them Shouting and roaring. Moving to the edge, their suspicions were confirmed.

It was strange, for on Skyrim, none of them could recall the Draugr fighting a Dragon or vice versa. Belinda knew the Dragon was furious about this, Shouting fire upon the Draugr. There were several Deathlords, all armed with ebony, and they fought the Dragon upon the tiers of the ruins. The Dragon was copper-colored with black accents, a type that is very powerful and very difficult to slay. Farkas drew his sword and rose to go slay, but Belinda and Serena grabbed him by the arms.

"There is no shame in letting the Dragon fight the Draugr," Belinda told him. "This particular color of Dragons are powerful, and there's a lot of Draugr down there. The Dragon will deal with the Draugr and then be weakened. We'll strike then."

"But-."

"We should listen to Belinda," Serena pointed out. "Like she said, the orange ones are strong."

Farkas grunted a "Fine" and wait.

Soon, the Dragon finished burning the Draugr and returned to their perch on the Word Wall. Belinda took out her Dragonbone Bow, Dragonstorm, and put an arrow to the bowstring. She almost never used her bow, despite making it herself. It was time to put Dione's training to the test as she crept along the wall slowly, putting herself into the best position to fire. The Dragon was thankfully oblivious to her as she trained the arrow on him. Then she released, sending the arrow flying into the Dragon's face. Belinda ducked down, covering herself with her cloak as the Dragon roared, Shouting fire into the air. Farkas and Karr readied their weapons, the latter's scythe unfolding.

"How does it do that?" Farkas asked.

"Focus," Karr answered.

Serena worked her necromancy, raising the few Draugr that were still intact. They armed themselves with their bows and arrow, none of which were ebony. Just their swords. Serena was not amused. She then brought ice spears to her hands and launched them at the Dragon as it dove for them. The Draugr archers fired arrows at the Dragon. Karr sent magic energy into the blade of his scythe as the Dragon dove. He could barely See the Dragon, but knew it was head for him and Farkas. Then he slung his scythe up, expelling the magic and tearing the Dragon's wing. The Dragon bellowed in pain and rage, unable to stop. Farkas moved, picking up Karr and moving out of the way. Belinda emerged from hiding and leapt at the Dragon as they picked themselves up. With Dragonbane, she left large cut in the side of the Dragon's face. The Dragon's head swiveled to the side where Serena's Draugr switched their bows for their ebony swords to attack. The Dragon screeched and blasted them with fire. Serena barely had time to duck and ended up slipping and falling back. The Dragon was about to come upon her when Belinda ripped the Dragon's other wing, making it unable to fly. The Dragon flailed its left wing and slammed it on Belinda. She yelped in alarm and hit the ground. Farkas charged in, climbing onto the ground and plunging his sword into the Dragon's back. The Dragon roared.

All this time, Lucien had been working on knocking over a tower, slowly ripping out bricks. It was not the easiest thing in the world to do, even with telekinesis. In fact, it was causing a headache. Karr got in front of the Dragon and whistled sharply. The Dragon tried to snap at him, angrily moving toward him, which was also in the direction of the tower. Karr then ducked out of the way as the Dragon tried to snap at him again. The Dragon hit the weakened tower and Lucien brought it down on them. It flailed a moment more before going still. Farkas withdrew his sword and jumped down as the Dragon's flesh melted away. Belinda got to her feet, hit by the spirit of the Dragon they had slain. She took them into her being; she gained their knowledge, learning more of the language. She uttered a few words in the Dragon tongue.

The group dragged themselves up the stairs to the Word Wall, Belinda hearing that familiar chanting. She absorbed the Word of Power into her mind, the recently slain Dragon's knowledge giving her the translation: _Gol, Earth_. The Shout was called Bend Will.

"So this is what Miraak learned," Belinda muttered. "This Shout forces one's will on others. It can control animals, spirits, nature, people and even _Dragons_. This is a terrible power."

"Use it sparingly," Lucien told her.

She nodded, feeling grim. She did not need Lucien to tell her this…

* * *

 _The Wind Stone, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 26_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

It was easy to get back to the Wind Stone as they raced there. It was downhill and they made good time. The Skaal villagers were still working diligently and chanting. The chanting was what annoyed Belinda the most. She could only hope that the loan word of Bend Will that she knew would be more than enough to free the people and the stone. There was only one way to find out.

She came to a halt, kicking up snow. She inhaled deeply, and Shouted: "GOL!" The golden breath washed over the people, the stone, and whatever the people were building. The architecture shattered, leaving the stone and the pool. The Skaal people groaned and mumbled, coming back to their senses.

"Wha-what happened?" a woman asked.

"Dark magic!" a man shouted.

"How fascinating!" exclaimed Tharstan. Of course.

Then the ground trembled, the water in the pool rippling. Half the Skaal got back, the other half and the group drew their weapons. A Lurker burst from the water, letting out a terrible sound. It went down easy though, through the combined efforts of the Skaal, Belinda, and her friends. The Skaal thanked Belinda, and everyone started for the Skaal village. When they reached the bridge, Belinda saw the barrier was gone. She and her friends ran ahead of the villagers, worried the cultists had come. The woman Finna assured them all was well and that Storn and Frea were in their home. They sighed in relief and went inside the Shaman's House.

"You had us worried," Belinda commented. Dione still slept on the cot by the fire, Brynjolf at her side.

"Did we?" Storn asked.

"We didn't see the barrier," Belinda answered.

"We felt a powerful change in the Wind Stone, and knew you had been successful," Storn explained. "But I still must asked: Did it really work?"

"For now, it seems," Belinda said. "I was worried that without the complete Shout, it would fail. Now we can free the other stones, which will help Raven's Rock immensely."

"Knowing what we do of Miraak, this won't stop him," Storn warned, "but it will slow him."

"I've had some time to figure out what he's doing, and I have a theory," Belinda pointed out. "Miraak's temple is the base of his operations and seat of his power, and with the Tree Stone there, he can draw on its power. I think the All-Maker stones serve of conduits of power on Solstheim. In fact…" She took out Dione's map and spread it across the table. Next she grabbed a marker from her vest pocket. She connected the All-Maker Stones. "The Wind Stone is in a weird place, but looking at like this…" Everyone looked. "He was going to draw on the power of the other stones and channel them to the Tree Stone to create a portal for his return."

Storn groaned. "All-Maker protect us…"

"But freeing the stones will making it difficult if not impossible to do this," Belinda assured. "Clearly, though, his reach doesn't affect everyone. Only handfuls of people are affected near any given stone. We've seen so on the Earth and Beast stones, unless they were more recently affected. I'll need to see Arano's list when we get back to Raven's Rock."

"This will weaken Miraak's hold, but we'll need to stop him before he can regain the power to enslave the people again," Karr pointed out.

Belinda looked to Storn. "Anything you can tell us?" she asked.

"The Black Books," he started. He examined Belinda's without touching it. "It allowed you to see Miraak. It has a similar power to the forces corrupting the Stones. I don't think it is all Miraak. I fear it may be Herma Mora. He's up to something, and is using Miraak as the force to do so." He sighed. "You will need to read these wicked texts again…"

"The last time I did so Miraak sent Seekers at me," Belinda groaned. "Maybe if I could gain a little strength and learn more about them…"

"We should pay Neloth a visit then," Brynjolf reported, walking up. "I've read Di's journal. She's just like her father on details. She planned to take them to Neloth for more information. And it seems she's read the one called 'The Winds of Change.' She's been to Apocrypha."

"Does she describe it as ugly, foul-smelling, and Hermaeus Mora is a creepy git?" Belinda asked.

Brynjolf chuckled. "Not as crude, but yes," he answered.

Belinda went to check on Di. She was still out cold. "Is she in any condition to travel?"

Lucien went up. "It could be that her mind is in pieces after what Miraak and his ignorant band of loyal followers did." He looked to Belinda and added, "I'll stay here and help mend her mind. You lot take care of the stones and head back here. With Dione, we'll go to Tel Mithryn together."

Belinda nodded and gave Lucien a hug…


	6. Chapter 6: The Fate of the Skaal

_The Skaal Village, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 24_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

After spending quite some time underground in the stale air of the temple, the air of Solstheim's northern region was pure and wonderful. The constant ash and eruptions did not touch here. It was clear and clean. Belinda took a deep breath, and smiled at the clear sky. Except, a small whimper of pain ruined the moment and she turned to see Brynjolf emerged from the temple, carrying Dione in his arms. She was so pale and weak with blood-soaked bandages around her chest. Her breathing came out shallow, her heart beating weakly. For once, it was Dione who took the horrible beating and not Belinda. She couldn't tell if Brynjolf was holding her close or if Dione was pressing herself against him. Likely both. They had to get her to the village.

They started running, Frea pausing to point out the Wind Stone. "That is where most of people work against their will," she snarled. She saw the urgency in everyone's eyes. "We're close." She led them to the village, where the clouds and winds swirled and looked sinister. But at the same time, it protected those left in the village. They entered the barrier and approached three elders, all of whom looked tired.

"Father!" Frea called, running up. "I have returned! There is yet hope!"

"Frea!" exclaimed the eldest of the three maintaining the barrier. "I was so worried…Have you found a way to free our people?"

"Yes and no," Frea answered, disappointment in her voice. "A group of people came to the Temple of Miraak, and one of them is able to provide a temporary solution. I think." She looked at Lucien as she said that. Her father followed her line of sight.

"Perhaps temporary; we couldn't have Grete stay long enough to find out," Lucien explained, looking to Frea. He looked to her father. "But I cannot do it often. Even helping Grete was a great strain. We need something stronger, able to break the hold on multiple people." He turned to Belinda. "Perhaps you can learn what Miraak did and reverse the effect."

Frea's father, Storn, looked to Belinda. "So you're the Dragonborn Grete and Dione mentioned?" he asked. "You'll either be the Savior of Solstheim, or her doom."

"Hero or villain. I get that a lot," Belinda responded. "Speaking of Dione. She needs help."

Brynjolf brought Dione forward and Storn said, "Frea, get them inside and treat Dione's injuries and spirit." Frea nodded and led the way inside her and her father's home."

Brynjolf briefly turned to Belinda. "Lass, I won't be able to help you until Di is well," he explained.

Belinda nodded. "You don't need to explain yourself. You and Di are partners."

Brynjolf then carried Dione inside. Belinda and Storn then exchanged details, her explaining what she saw with the Black Book and him telling her what he knew of Miraak's story. Details had clearly been lost to the ages, but the gist of it was as Belinda already knew: Miraak betrayed the Dragons and pissed of Alduin, they destroyed him, everyone thought he was dead, but not it appeared he was just hiding out in Apocrypha, Hermaeus Mora's plane of Oblivion. This made Storn nervous.

"I've had dealing with that creepy hentai mess before," Belinda explained. "Basically he told me to kill this crazy old guy after her served his usefulness, I said 'you can fuck right off', helped the crazy old man open some Dwemer vault, and Mr. Eldritch Abomination killed the raging nutter, gave me his…Whatever his book of ridiculous wisdom is called and I learned how to forge Dragon armor." She paused a moment. "Of course, when I say it, it actually sounds insane. But I didn't kill the poor nutter. And trust me, the guy was nuts."

Storn nodded in agreement. It did sound insane. "Now, I think there may be a way to do as the Black Lynx said, to free many at once," he explained. "It may be the same as what Miraak learned long ago."

"Okay, what is it?" Belinda asked.

"I know this knowledge is at Saering's Watch," Storn answered.

Belinda checked Grete's bag and pulled out her map. There were several locations listed with notes on them. Word Walls, All-Maker Stones, Black Books, Raven's Rock, the Skaal Village, Tel Mithryn, Thirsk Hall, and Saering's Watch. It looked like Dione and Grete were getting ready to investigate Saering's Watch when they were taken. The note read: _"After speaking with Skaal's shaman, it seems Saering's Watch is the next stop in our investigation. Supposedly, it was a popular Dragon lair in the Mythic Era."_

"Okay, on the other side of the island then," Belinda muttered. She rolled up the map, but yawned. The sun was rising. "After some rest."

"Then go rest. Your minds will be safe here," Storn told her.

 _Saering's Watch, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 26_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

They had a dreamless sleep before waking, which, given Belinda's dream their first night on Solstheim, was a sweet relief. Karr didn't really need sleep; he maybe got an hour or two. Lucien curled up over Dione's feet to help her as she slept heavily. Brynjolf slept on the floor beside her, holding her hand. Farkas slept against the wall, looking pleased, and Serena slept, head on his shoulder. They looked cute and striking together. When Belinda awoke, Karr gestured for her to take a look at them. She smiled at them.

"They're so precious," she whispered to him. She went over to check on Dione.

She then looked at the Black Books in Grete's pack. She could sense the power in them, feel how timeless they were. But she wasn't currently interested in them. She would wait for Dione to wake and ask after them. So, she just put the books away. Next came breakfast. Frea brought them food.

"How's everyone holding up?" Belinda asked.

"They're getting weaker," Frea answered, sitting with everyone as they ate. "I'll be lending my strength, but will come to care for Dione. Father says they can manage at least another week and that's it. Then we'll be exposed."

"Then we must hurry," Belinda stated.

After breakfast and gathering their supplies, she, Karr, Lucien, Farkas, and Serena set out. They had agreed to let Spyro stay behind where he was safe. She told Frea his eating habits and she agreed. She would be able to care for him for the time being. They travelled west, stopping by to check out the Wind Stone. It was as Dione and Grete noted: _All Skaal except for historian Tharstan. He was the most recent to fall to Miraak's control. Managed to shock him out of it and he mentioned Vahlok the Jailor. Once Belinda is present, we'll take her to Saering's Watch to learn the Word to free him and investigate further. There may be a Black Book there and other Words of Power._ There were quite a few places Dione wanted to take Belinda, for there were Word Walls there. Even the bottom of the mine in Raven's Rock.

"Dione and Grete left a lot to delve into," Belinda commented as she read the map. "They've found Dragon Priest masks, Word Walls, points of interest…"

"Good," Lucien responded.

Serena looked into Dione's pack and saw two Dragon Priest masks. "There's really powerful, ancient magic in these," she pointed out. "Older than Vampires."

"The Dragons supposedly enchanted them, and gifted them to individuals they deemed worthy," Lucien explained as the group followed a river to a waterfall. Here, they were attacked by dark-colored Spriggan glowing with violet light. She tried to take command Lucien, but all she got was Farkas attacking with his great sword. The Fire Breath Shout made quick work and they moved on.

They soon turned north onto a mountain pass. It took them to a cave Dione had listed as Benkongerike, a Riekling den. There was Riekling décor outside, along with a chest and two barrels. One of which exploded as one of the little buggers jumped out, screeching battle cries. Funnily enough, he realized he was alone and vastly outnumbered with only a lousy club. Then came the roar of a Dragon, and that sent him running inside the cave. Belinda and Serena giggled. Everyone then moved silently along the path, ducking into the shadows and brush, taking the path behind Saering's Watch. It sounded as if the Dragon were fighting, for they heard them Shouting and roaring. Moving to the edge, their suspicions were confirmed.

It was strange, for on Skyrim, none of them could recall the Draugr fighting a Dragon or vice versa. Belinda knew the Dragon was furious about this, Shouting fire upon the Draugr. There were several Deathlords, all armed with ebony, and they fought the Dragon upon the tiers of the ruins. The Dragon was copper-colored with black accents, a type that is very powerful and very difficult to slay. Farkas drew his sword and rose to go slay, but Belinda and Serena grabbed him by the arms.

"There is no shame in letting the Dragon fight the Draugr," Belinda told him. "This particular color of Dragons are powerful, and there's a lot of Draugr down there. The Dragon will deal with the Draugr and then be weakened. We'll strike then."

"But-."

"We should listen to Belinda," Serena pointed out. "Like she said, the orange ones are strong."

Farkas grunted a "Fine" and wait.

Soon, the Dragon finished burning the Draugr and returned to their perch on the Word Wall. Belinda took out her Dragonbone Bow, Dragonstorm, and put an arrow to the bowstring. She almost never used her bow, despite making it herself. It was time to put Dione's training to the test as she crept along the wall slowly, putting herself into the best position to fire. The Dragon was thankfully oblivious to her as she trained the arrow on him. Then she released, sending the arrow flying into the Dragon's face. Belinda ducked down, covering herself with her cloak as the Dragon roared, Shouting fire into the air. Farkas and Karr readied their weapons, the latter's scythe unfolding.

"How does it do that?" Farkas asked.

"Focus," Karr answered.

Serena worked her necromancy, raising the few Draugr that were still intact. They armed themselves with their bows and arrow, none of which were ebony. Just their swords. Serena was not amused. She then brought ice spears to her hands and launched them at the Dragon as it dove for them. The Draugr archers fired arrows at the Dragon. Karr sent magic energy into the blade of his scythe as the Dragon dove. He could barely See the Dragon, but knew it was head for him and Farkas. Then he slung his scythe up, expelling the magic and tearing the Dragon's wing. The Dragon bellowed in pain and rage, unable to stop. Farkas moved, picking up Karr and moving out of the way. Belinda emerged from hiding and leapt at the Dragon as they picked themselves up. With Dragonbane, she left large cut in the side of the Dragon's face. The Dragon's head swiveled to the side where Serena's Draugr switched their bows for their ebony swords to attack. The Dragon screeched and blasted them with fire. Serena barely had time to duck and ended up slipping and falling back. The Dragon was about to come upon her when Belinda ripped the Dragon's other wing, making it unable to fly. The Dragon flailed its left wing and slammed it on Belinda. She yelped in alarm and hit the ground. Farkas charged in, climbing onto the ground and plunging his sword into the Dragon's back. The Dragon roared.

All this time, Lucien had been working on knocking over a tower, slowly ripping out bricks. It was not the easiest thing in the world to do, even with telekinesis. In fact, it was causing a headache. Karr got in front of the Dragon and whistled sharply. The Dragon tried to snap at him, angrily moving toward him, which was also in the direction of the tower. Karr then ducked out of the way as the Dragon tried to snap at him again. The Dragon hit the weakened tower and Lucien brought it down on them. It flailed a moment more before going still. Farkas withdrew his sword and jumped down as the Dragon's flesh melted away. Belinda got to her feet, hit by the spirit of the Dragon they had slain. She took them into her being; she gained their knowledge, learning more of the language. She uttered a few words in the Dragon tongue.

The group dragged themselves up the stairs to the Word Wall, Belinda hearing that familiar chanting. She absorbed the Word of Power into her mind, the recently slain Dragon's knowledge giving her the translation: _Gol, Earth_. The Shout was called Bend Will.

"So this is what Miraak learned," Belinda muttered. "This Shout forces one's will on others. It can control animals, spirits, nature, people and even _Dragons_. This is a terrible power."

"Use it sparingly," Lucien told her.

She nodded, feeling grim. She did not need Lucien to tell her this…

 _The Wind Stone, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 26_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

It was easy to get back to the Wind Stone as they raced there. It was downhill and they made good time. The Skaal villagers were still working diligently and chanting. The chanting was what annoyed Belinda the most. She could only hope that the loan word of Bend Will that she knew would be more than enough to free the people and the stone. There was only one way to find out.

She came to a halt, kicking up snow. She inhaled deeply, and Shouted: "GOL!" The golden breath washed over the people, the stone, and whatever the people were building. The architecture shattered, leaving the stone and the pool. The Skaal people groaned and mumbled, coming back to their senses.

"Wha-what happened?" a woman asked.

"Dark magic!" a man shouted.

"How fascinating!" exclaimed Tharstan. Of course.

Then the ground trembled, the water in the pool rippling. Half the Skaal got back, the other half and the group drew their weapons. A Lurker burst from the water, letting out a terrible sound. It went down easy though, through the combined efforts of the Skaal, Belinda, and her friends. The Skaal thanked Belinda, and everyone started for the Skaal village. When they reached the bridge, Belinda saw the barrier was gone. She and her friends ran ahead of the villagers, worried the cultists had come. The woman Finna assured them all was well and that Storn and Frea were in their home. They sighed in relief and went inside the Shaman's House.

"You had us worried," Belinda commented. Dione still slept on the cot by the fire, Brynjolf at her side.

"Did we?" Storn asked.

"We didn't see the barrier," Belinda answered.

"We felt a powerful change in the Wind Stone, and knew you had been successful," Storn explained. "But I still must asked: Did it really work?"

"For now, it seems," Belinda said. "I was worried that without the complete Shout, it would fail. Now we can free the other stones, which will help Raven's Rock immensely."

"Knowing what we do of Miraak, this won't stop him," Storn warned, "but it will slow him."

"I've had some time to figure out what he's doing, and I have a theory," Belinda pointed out. "Miraak's temple is the base of his operations and seat of his power, and with the Tree Stone there, he can draw on its power. I think the All-Maker stones serve of conduits of power on Solstheim. In fact…" She took out Dione's map and spread it across the table. Next she grabbed a marker from her vest pocket. She connected the All-Maker Stones. "The Wind Stone is in a weird place, but looking at like this…" Everyone looked. "He was going to draw on the power of the other stones and channel them to the Tree Stone to create a portal for his return."

Storn groaned. "All-Maker protect us…"

"But freeing the stones will making it difficult if not impossible to do this," Belinda assured. "Clearly, though, his reach doesn't affect everyone. Only handfuls of people are affected near any given stone. We've seen so on the Earth and Beast stones, unless they were more recently affected. I'll need to see Arano's list when we get back to Raven's Rock."

"This will weaken Miraak's hold, but we'll need to stop him before he can regain the power to enslave the people again," Karr pointed out.

Belinda looked to Storn. "Anything you can tell us?" she asked.

"The Black Books," he started. He examined Belinda's without touching it. "It allowed you to see Miraak. It has a similar power to the forces corrupting the Stones. I don't think it is all Miraak. I fear it may be Herma Mora. He's up to something, and is using Miraak as the force to do so." He sighed. "You will need to read these wicked texts again…"

"The last time I did so Miraak sent Seekers at me," Belinda groaned. "Maybe if I could gain a little strength and learn more about them…"

"We should pay Neloth a visit then," Brynjolf reported, walking up. "I've read Di's journal. She's just like her father on details. She planned to take them to Neloth for more information. And it seems she's read the one called 'The Winds of Change.' She's been to Apocrypha."

"Does she describe it as ugly, foul-smelling, and Hermaeus Mora is a creepy git?" Belinda asked.

Brynjolf chuckled. "Not as crude, but yes," he answered.

Belinda went to check on Di. She was still out cold. "Is she in any condition to travel?"

Lucien went up. "It could be that her mind is in pieces after what Miraak and his ignorant band of loyal followers did." He looked to Belinda and added, "I'll stay here and help mend her mind. You lot take care of the stones and head back here. With Dione, we'll go to Tel Mithryn together."

Belinda nodded and gave Lucien a hug…


	7. Chapter 7: Cleansing the Stones

_Raven's Rock, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 27_ _th_ _of Midyear_

After a good night's sleep and a hearty breakfast what they and the Skaal shared with each other in the Great Hall, Belinda, Karr, Serena, and Farkas departed. Belinda carried Dione's map and the three Black Books in her pack. Their first stop was the nearby Beast Stone behind Thirsk Hall. Nords and Rieklings worked here. It was likely the only time one would see them working together. Belinda Shouted at the stone, freeing both parties. They immediately turned on one another as their work crumbled. That's when the Lurker emerged, roaring. Tentacles burst from its mouth and suddenly the Nords and the Rieklings were on it. The Rieklings shouted their little battle cries and were scrambling all over the Lurker, stabbing it with their spears while the Thirsk Nords felled the beast.

"Well, that was a sight to behold," Belinda commented as both parties went on their ways.

"Well, one good thing about this Miraak guy is that he has a way of bringing people together," Farkas joked.

Belinda chuckled and they moved on. It wasn't long before the snow was replaced by ash. They wandered a bit, and then found a Dragon nesting in its burial mound. The bronze Dragon rose, roaring at them. They fought the Dragon. Belinda was able to take the fire; the others got out of the way. After the Dragon was slain, Belinda prepared herself to absorb the soul when she felt a burning presence and turned. Miraak stood by her.

"Not this time, Dragonborn. This one is mine," he told.

"Um, excuse you!" Belinda snapped, turning to him with irritation. "Did you slay this Dragon? Fuck no! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

He ignored her and absorbed the soul anyway. Belinda grabbed her sword and swung at him; the blade went right through him. She could then feeling him grinning at her like the smug bastard he was. "One step closer to my return," he chuckled.

"Bro, I swear to Talos, I will wring your goddamn neck! Face me like a man!" Belinda snapped.

"No."

"Fuck you!" She tried to tackle him, except she went right through him and landed face-first in the ash-snow mixture. She growled and turned to look at him.

Miraak laughed at her. "You're quite mad."

"Well of course I am you son of a Dragon whore!"

"FUS-RO-DAH!" That had struck a nerve with him and he sent her flying several feet into a tree. He went over to her as the others ran to get her back up. "I'm stronger than you, Dragonborn. Think on that for a while." And then he was gone.

"He wouldn't have reacted like that if there wasn't truth to it," Serena pointed out.

"Yeah…" Belinda coughed up some blood. "Ouch…" She reached for the healing magic stored in a rose quartz and mended her injuries. They then went down to the Sun Stone, which was inhabited by Reavers. Belinda shouted again to free them and the stone from Miraak's control. Same things happened: What they were building was reduced to dust, a Lurker appeared, and everyone took it down with their weapons. The Reavers, all Dunmer, looked to Belinda.

"What was that?" one asked.

"A Daedra," Belinda answered. "You were being controlled by it."

That made the Reavers nervous. "Well, thank you serjo…" They departed.

Raven's Rock was a bit of a walk, and they were quickly beset by an ash storm. They drew their cloaks over themselves and hid by a tree. They huddled together, waiting out the storm. By the end though, their cloaks were shredded and their clothes torn. They had scratches. So, this made the journey back to Raven's Rock harder. They shivered upon their return and the guards helped them to the temple for healing and treatment.

"Your first ash storm, I take it?" asked Elder Othreloth, an older Dunmer man. He wiped the ash from a wound on Belinda's left arm.

"Yeah. I'd heard they were vicious," Belinda answered, wincing.

"This is nothing compared to the ones back on Vvardenfell," Othreloth pointed out, and started healing the cut. "In my youth, I was an Ashlander. I would wander the wastes, and we would always be caught in storms."

"You ever meet the Nerevar?" Belinda asked.

"Once, I think." The cut sealed cleanly. "I thank him every day for restoring the True Tribunal."

After their injuries were tended to, Adril caught up with them with the list of those commonly affected. Belinda thanked him and looked at the list. There didn't seem to be much connection though. Glover Mallory struck a bell in Belinda's mind. After a moment, she realized he shared the same last name as Delvin. He was a blacksmith, and currently working. She went over to him.

"Excuse me, are you related to Delvin?" she asked.

"He's my brother; are you here looking for the Guildmaster?" Glover asked.

"We already found her."

"Is she alright?"

"She's healing."

"How bad?"

"We're not entirely sure. The Skaal shamans are healing her and Brynjolf is with her," Belinda answered.

Glover nodded. "How is Bryn?"

"Understandably worried."

Glover nodded again.

They went to the house to change next, and then it was off to the Earth Stone, deciding it was best to free it before calling it a day. The few locals working on it fled as the Lurker appeared. The couple of Redoran guards drew their weapons and helped Belinda, Karr, Serena, and Farkas defeat it. After that, they decided to have dinner at the Retching Netch Cornerclub. The proprietor, Geldis Sadri, sent his employee up to take their orders.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

Belinda looked at the menu. "Horker and ash yam stew with water," she answered.

"Same, and Sujamma," Karr added.

Serena said, "Roast boar with mashed yams, a slice of bread, red wine, and no garlic."

"What she's having but I'll have…Ashfire Mead instead," Farkas stated.

The waiter nodded and went back to the kitchen. Karr took out his pipe and smoked his personal blend. Belinda wanted to sleep, but food first. They hadn't had a chance for lunch thanks to the ash storm, and it had worn them down. The waiter brought them their drinks. Belinda drank the water rather greedily. She was parched; clearly it was the ash. Everyone sipped their drinks to clear their throats.

"Okay, so, tomorrow we'll take care of the last two stones," Belinda sighed after her second glass of water. "Then we head back to the Skaal village and see if Storn, Frea, and Lu have made any progress. I really hope Di is getting better. I actually want to hear of hers and Grete's exploits here. It sounds like they did an amazing job."

Everyone cheered to that. The food was then brought out. The horker and ash yam soup looked rather unappealing, but Belinda still ate it. It really tasted better than it looked and the ash yams had a certain spice to them. After dinner and drinks, they retired to Dione and Grete's house. They needed sleep…

Belinda dreamt again of Apocrypha, _seeing Miraak as he was working on his plans. He frustrated shredded a paper with the plans regarding the All-Maker stones. Belinda picked up the pieces and looked. "So I was right," she commented, and Miraak whirled around to her, his mask off. She whistled. "Well, aren't you handsome?"_

" _Get out," he snapped._

" _Still sour about calling you a son of a Dragon whore or mad that I'm foiling your plans?" Belinda asked._

 _Miraak growled at her, his pupils dangerously thin. "Pick. One."_

" _Awww, that's so sad." She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, if you had just left my friends and I alone, I might have ignored you long enough for you to take over the islands."_

 _Miraak stared at her. "What?" he asked._

" _Bitch, you heard me," Belinda answered, rolling her eyes._

" _So if I had left things alone-."_

" _Pretty much."_

" _What about Glover Mallory?" Miraak asked._

" _Yeah, maybe. Delvin was concerned about him," Belinda answered. "And people think I don't think." She then had a thought. "Sooooo, was your mom really a Dragon whore?"_

 _He tried to hit her, and missed. His punch went right through her. "She was not a whore!"_

" _Well I'm assuming she was Human and your dad was a Dragon since you're the First Dragonborn," Belinda commented. "Unless your dad is Akatosh, but I highly doubt that."_

" _My father is Paarthurnax," Miraak pointed out._

" _Oh that's-…WHAT?!" Belinda exclaimed. She was silent for several minutes. "Well that explains a lot. I'm gonna go now. I have to finish foiling yours plans."_

 _Miraak looked irritated. "Good luck with that."_

" _Don't need it when it's pretty easy to foil," Belinda responded,_ and then woke up. "Ugh, he's such a dick," she mumbled into Karr's shirt.

"Who?"

"Miraak."

* * *

 _The Water Stone, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 28_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

They passed a small family of Netches hovered close to the shore pasted the Earth Stone. Despite being giant bugs that produced lightning, Belinda was quite fascinated with them. She had never seen one before. It was hard to distinguish the bull from the betty, but the calf was the obvious small one without a glowing underbelly. It was actually a cutie.

"I heard Netch jelly is good stuff," Karr pointed out, "but sour."

"And shocking," Farkas added. Serena groaned. "What?"

"That was an awful pun," she told him.

Belinda giggled, and they moved on along the ashy shore. She checked the map. They would be passing ruined towers named "Bloodskaal Barrow: Beware of Reavers." So, they snuck along under the towers, unseen by the Reavers that resided there. After that, the sky and water turned a cleaner blue and the air was crisp and clean again. With Raven's Rock being their base of operations, they savored the clean air. And this was in spite of the boars and the ice wraiths that attacked them.

They climbed up to the Water Stone, where they spotted a Cultist whipping the controlled workers to move faster, shouting and cursing at them. Belinda drew her sword and charged, grabbing the man by the shoulder and thrusting her sword through them. She ripped her sword out and let them fall to the ground. She then Shouted at the Water Stone, breaking Miraak's hold on it. The people appeared to be sailor, and they looked around in shock as their work came undone. They ran when the Lurker appeared. It was a slightly stronger one than the others. Serena raised the cultist's corpse to help fight and the five outmatched and slew the Lurker. No sooner do they defeat the Lurker, a Dragon appears to pick a fight. Belinda Shouted ice at it as the sailors fled. Unlike the Lurker, this Dragon fell easily.

"Anything else want to try and kill us today?!" she snapped, absorbing the Dragon's soul. At least Miraak didn't show up to soul-steal this time.

"Like nothing has ever tried to kill us," Serena chuckled.

They escorted the sailors back down to their rowboats, where they returned to their anchored ship. Thankfully, nothing else seemed to want to kill them after that. Then Belinda checked the map. That seemed to be all of the All-Maker Stones. Was there anything else they needed to do? "Watch for Thalmor Agents. Spotted one of their ships around the island." That was a little a little disconcerting. "Recover Glover's bonemold formula from Frostcrag. Wait for others to arrive."

It was time to return to the Skaal Village, so they travelled north along Solstheim's muddle, rocky western shore. Belinda collected several oysters that had washed ashore. They passed a caved dubbed Bristleback Cave where they were attacked by Rieklings shouting in their strange language. They struck first, but lost spectacularly. Two burst from barrels and another stupidly jumped off their watchtower and hit their head. Belinda laughed at that. Past a glacier, they reached Solstheim's north coast, where the shores were coated in snow.

Northshore Landing was a dock, a shack, several crates, barrels, and chests, a waterfall, an ebony vein, and Mudcrabs everywhere. They came to the end of the shore, and jumped on ice sheets. It took them to a mini island with some of Nordic ruins and Stalhrim, a strange, enchanted ice. Belinda looked at Dione's notes on it: "A strange ice found over the sarcophagi in and around Nordic tombs. It's a rare and unique mineral and I would love to see what Belinda and Eorlund can do with the stuff. As soon as the Skaal smith is located, I will inquire more about it. According to Glover, it requires a special pickaxe to mine. Glover has given me his." And low and behold, said pickaxe was secured to her pack. Farkas mined as much as he could from the ice-coated sarcophagi.

"You got anything in mind for it?" he asked, putting the Stalrhim in Dione's pack.

Belinda was looking at a hunk Farkas handed her. "Not sure. Stalrhim…I think I've heard the word somewhere… I wonder if it's something to do with bones…"

"Bones?" Serena asked.

"Huh, don't mind me," Belinda responded.

They returned to the shore, a snow storm picking up, and ran into a ragged, Skooma-addicted Orc woman who tried to fist-fight Farkas. He won. The group continued, pushing through the snow. They found a Riekling Cave cut into a glacier, and turned up onto the path over it. They ran into a snow bear that was weakened from a fight with two ice wraiths; of course it attacked. They soon came upon two pirates arguing, one a woman and the other a man.

"The boss said to bring you back, or your corpse!" the woman snapped.

"Is that so?" the man laughed. "He'll never get the treasure now!

They fought, and Belinda, Karr, Serena, and Farkas stayed out of the fight. The woman won, and groaned as she dragged the corpse away. They rounded the corner and Red Mountain came into view. According to the map, the Skaal Village was not much further. It truly felt like everything on the island was out to get them, even nature. After they fought a troll, they tried to jump across a river using stones. Karr slipped and fell down a thankfully small waterfall. Belinda dove him after him and got him out of the water. Near a camp of pirates.

"OH COME ON!" Belinda exclaimed. She set Karr down and drew her sword. Farkas and Serena joined in the attack.

"These must be the pirates the ones from earlier were arguing about," Serena commented as Karr quickly changed and huddled by the campfire.

"You don't say," Belinda muttered sarcastically. She was kinda done with today even if the snow storm wasn't. She was checking the pirate captain's corpse, where she found a map of Solstheim and a book titled "Deathbrand." She consulted Dione's map and saw she had been on the trail of that too. She stood and looked to where the pirates had dug up a chest. Using what Dione taught her, she unlocked it to find a beautiful, horned helm made of Stalrhim. She read the enchantment through her magic. It allowed Waterbreathing. Not an overwhelming boon truthfully, as Belinda usually had her favorite Dragon Priest Mask, Volsung, with her just in. She walked back to the campfire and skimmed through the book she recovered, which spoke of a legend (typical) about a great pirate named Haknir who wore his enchanted Stalrhim armor and was reportedly quite mad, but apparently died happily surrounded by his wealth. The story ended when a man working for Haknir put on his helm and screamed and the traditional ghost story ending of "sometimes you can still hear the screams!" She gave a laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked.

"Just the end of this book that was on the captain," Belinda answered. She recited: "'And it is said you can hear that screaming still, on moonlit nights, on a rocky shoal off the northern coast of Solstheim.' All because this dude named Garuk disobeyed his captain and put on his helmet." She lifted the Stalrhim helmet. "Seriously, that's such a cliché ghost story ending."

"Do you believe in ghost stories?" Serena asked, sitting by the fire and adding some wood to it.

"Sometimes," Belinda answered. "I've seen ghosts and spirits. But even so, sometimes ghost stories can be ridiculous."

"What about Gods?"

Belinda was silent. "There are higher powers at work, and there are gods. Sometimes they a creatures born of belief, sometimes they're the guardians of a world, sometimes they draw their power from ancient forces beyond time like the False Tribunal, and sometimes they're just Planeswalkers. But you want my opinion? Gods are for idiots. Religions have done some good things, but too many people use their religions to excuse their horrible natures. A religion is nice to have, just don't go shoving it down the children's throats."

"Amen to that," Karr agreed, taking a swig from his flask.

"Why do you drink so much?" Farkas asked.

"To suppress several lifetimes of bad memories," Karr answered. "It keeps me sane."

Farkas nodded.

Belinda pulled out a thing of Sujamma. "I don't know my real family. I was found by Demon Hunters on my homeplane and they raised me. Karr helped. Then I first came here when I was seven. Met Zeyiizyol for the first time and he taught me to Shout." She took a drink and passed it to Farkas. "What's your story?" she asked.

"When my brother and I were pups, we were in this coven of Necromancers," Farkas answered. "I actually remember more than Vilkas because he suppresses it and uses it as an excuse to hate magic, though…" After a breath, he brought touched the ground and made plants spring forth. "He doesn't know I can do this." He looked to Belinda. "Did you know?"

"I always did," she answered.

"Well, our folks were going to use Vilkas as a sacrifice to…I think it was a Daedra, but I don't know any whose title is 'King of Worms,'" Farkas continued.

"Mannimarco, and he's not a Daedra," Belinda pointed out. "Just a nasty and power Necromancer. Though I've heard some claim he was a Lich."

That didn't make Farkas feel better. "Well, they wanted me to do the job since Vilkas and I are twins and I have the magic. I managed to get away and ran into the Companions, Skjor, Kodlak, and the man who pretty much adopted us: Jergan. They rescued us. Jergan took my brother and me to as Skjor and Kodlak finished the job. I used to have dreams about my own mother cursing me. Then the Great War happened and Jergan went…And never came back." Serena touched his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back, took a drink of Sujamma, and coughed. "Strong stuff!" He passed it to Serena.

"Well, you've all pretty much met my family, the hot mess that it is," Serena pointed out. "I've managed to reconnect with my mother over the past few months. She's not thrilled I gave up my Vampirism, but oh well." She took a drink of the Sujamma and passed it to Karr.

"Not tonight. It's late," he chuckled. He took a drink. "That and I just don't want to talk about it." He set the jug down and crawled into one of the vacant tents.

Belinda ate a few rolls she had in her pack and joined him, huddling close to him. Serena and Farkas kept watch for the female pirate dragging her dead colleague back. At some point, Belinda was sure she heard them fight her, but soon fell asleep, dreaming of Apocrypha again…

" _You again? Go away," Miraak snapped. "I'm busy."_

" _Trying to come up with a new plan since I foiled your first one?" Belinda asked, trying to look over his shoulder. "I wanna see! Lemme see! You're sooooooo tall! You're a tree!"_

" _ARE YOU FIVE?!"_

" _Yes."_

 _Miraak's eye twitched. "How are you alive?" he asked very seriously._

" _Because I'm a living plot device? Fuck, I dunno," Belinda answered._

" _I hate you."_

" _I wuv you," Belinda responded in a rather silly voice…_


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Descent

_The Skaal Village, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 29_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

It was a short walk from the camp back up to the village. Everyone greeted them with respect, but were for the most part busy cleaning up after the storm. They went to Storn and Frea's house on the far end of the village and went inside. Dione was finally awake, but looked distant. Spyro jumped into Belinda's arms. She grunted, but regained her balance.

"You gotta stop doing that," she scolded. She went over to Lucien, Brynjolf, and Dione. "How is she? She doesn't look all there."

"She's trying to pull herself together now," Lucien answered. "I've done all I can."

Brynjolf was sitting on a stool beside Dione, holding her hand. She seemed to be there enough to squeeze his in return. Belinda sat the foot of the cot and waited. Slowly, color returned to Dione. She became aware of her surroundings. Her hands twitched. She blinked. She rubbed her eyes and soon her vision came into focus. She saw Belinda and Spyro in front of her.

"What's the date?" she asked.

"The 29th of Midyear," Belinda answered.

Dione turned to Brynjolf, who smiled at her, his eyes lighting up just for her. She was back. "Lass," he gasped, and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her and she melted into his embrace. They couldn't get enough of each and then Brynjolf grabbed Dione's hide and Belinda had to break it.

"Hey, we're in Storn's house," she pointed out.

Dione looked over at Storn and Frea. "Sorry," she apologized, cheeks turning lilac.

Belinda then plopped beside her. "So, you have to tell us _everything_ that's happened since you got here," she pointed out.

"Oh wow, there's so much to go through," Dione stated. "Well, I suppose it started after Grete and I ar-. Where is Grete?" she asked, a look of worry in her eyes.

"Back in Skyrim," Belinda answered. "Lucien was able to break Miraak's hold on her and then she had a mental breakdown. We ask Moriha to take her back to Skyrim for some R&R."

Dione nodded. "I only brought her with me because no one felt comfortable with me coming alone," she pointed out.

"A well-founded worry, too," Brynjolf added, holding her close. "My love, I am tempted to throw you over my shoulder and haul you back to Riften and never let you leave again. And your mothers agree with me."

"Mothers?" Frea asked.

"My birth mother and two adopted mothers," Dione answered. "Anyway, what all do you know so far?" She looked to Belinda as she asked that.

"That Miraak is a dick and whatever we got from your notes," Belinda answered. "So, enough."

Dione nodded. "Well, as I said, I got Grete to come with me to Solstheim. We arrived via _The Northern Maiden_ in Raven's Rock where Adril Arano greeted us. We went to the Retching Netch Cornerclub to rent out a room and rest. The next day, we ask Adril is anything…Odd was going on. He stated that was an understatement and that people were sleepwalking and waking up next to tools and stone at the Earth Stone. At first, it was a couple guardsmen and a homeless woman. So, we went around asking the locals what they knew. No one had a clue. Then we met Glover, who had only been affected once so far…"

* * *

 _Raven's Rock, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 13_ _th_ _of Rain's Hand, 4E203_

A couple months earlier and the day after Dione and Grete arrived in Raven's Rock, Grete was ready to go back to Skyrim. Her throated was dry and full of ash. She was sure she would started hacking the stuff up. This place was dry and dusty and warm. Why in Stendarr's name was it so damned warm?! This island was just east of Skyrim and with half of it being north of Winterhold. So it should not be this warm.

"Why is this place so warm?" she finally asked.

"It's Red Mountain," Dione answered, pointing to the southern horizon.

"That is days away from here," Grete groaned.

"Well giant volcanos are weird like that," Dione pointed out, leading the way through the town.

"Is all the ash bothering you?"

"A little. Maybe it's the Dunmer blood."

Grete was unamused. She then led the way to the blacksmith where a tall, buff Breton with a shaved head, stubble, and grey eyes was mending a breastplate of bone. "Excuse me," she greeted. Dione joined them, and saw something next to the front door of the house.

"Can I help you?" the Breton asked.

"Have you seen anything odd?" Grete asked.

"Odd? You're in Raven's Rock," the Breton laughed. "We have Ash Spawn attacking the Bulwark, people sleepwalking and chanting and working on something at the Earth Stone, and a crazy old man who stole my pickaxe and what are you staring at?"

Grete even looked to Dione, who was staring at the ring-in-a-diamond scratched into the brick next to the blacksmith's door. Like Grete, Dione had opted for plain, studded-leather armor and kept any noticeable markings on her weapons covered. They were playing it safe, to the point where Dione was maintaining a simple illusion spell in public to make her lilac eyes appear the traditional Dunmer red and Grete was keeping her red hair pinned up and hidden under a bolt of cloth and a leather helm.

"You have a shadowmark by your door," Dione commented.

The blacksmith paused. "Are you with the guild then?" he asked carefully. He seemed guarded.

Dione took out the Amulet of Articulation, which was three ring-in-a-diamonds on an inner and outer ring, worn on a leather cord. The blacksmith's eyes widened. He knew what that meant: She was the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild.

"Welcome Guildmaster," he greeted in a hushed tone. "I'm Glover, Delvin's brother."

"Why haven't you maintained contact?" Dione asked.

"Been too tired and my mind is a mess," Glover answered. "I try to write, but then I lose my train of thought and then…" His eyes shifted back and forth. "I hear a voice. He starts chanting the same damned thing. I've been falling behind in my work. And then that old sot Crescius stole my damned pickaxe."

"Sounds like Solstheim is just so full of charm and happy fun times," Grete grumbled.

Dione almost smiled. Belinda was just a bad influence on them. "Maybe we can help get the pickaxe back," she offered. "Where would this Crescius be?"

"He lives with his wife down the street, across from the local temple," Glover answered. "But last I saw, he ran straight up to the old ebony mine."

"This town has a mine, and an ebony one at that? Why does the town look like this?" Grete asked.

"I said old, didn't I?" Glover responded. "The East Empire Company used to own the mine and run the town. Then the ebony dried up and they left and the empire was like 'Here, take this town.' And then House Redoran moved in."

"Well that's really shitty," Grete commented. "'Here! Take our leftovers after we stripped the mine bare.'"

"And made worse after Red Mountain's eruption resulted in the south coast of Solstheim being covered in ash, destroying forests, making it harder to hunt, poisoning the water so we can't fish, and don't get me started on the Ash Spawn," Glover agreed.

"Can we go home?" Grete asked Dione.

"Come on Grete," Dione answered, taking the redhead's hand and they went up to the abandoned mines.

"No wonder there's such an air of doom and gloom around here," Grete sighed.

Dione opened the door, the wind blowing in ash. They shut the door behind them and entered an area where they saw an old Nord man arguing with a Dunmer woman.

"Damn it, Woman!" the old man snapped. "I said leave me be!"

But the Dunmer woman wasn't having any of his nonsense from the sound of it. "Crescius, last time you explored the mine you almost fell to your death," she barked, waving a finger at Crescius. "I'm not spending the rest of my days as a widow!"

Dione covered Grete's mouth to keep her from responding.

"And I'm telling you that I'll do whatever it takes to find my great-grandfather's remains," Crescius pointed out, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "He's down here! I can feel it!"

"That was two centuries ago!" the Dunmer exclaimed, looking ready to strangle her husband. "There may be nothing left to find! Are you insane?!"

Dione felt Grete wanting to respond, and so kept her hand on the redhead's mouth.

"Just let me go, Woman!" Crescius barked, turning toward the stairs.

His wife grabbed his arm and shouted, "Crescius, you're an obstinate old fool and you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Let. Go!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Hey!" Dione finally called out, making the two stop to look at them. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, walking over to them.

The couple looked to the pair. "My idiot husband is insisting on going down into these dangerous mines looking for the remains of his grandfather! And he's 80 years old!"

Dione looked to Crescius. "I'm with your wife on this one. You shouldn't go down there."

"Thank you!" the Dunmer woman exclaimed.

"Now, we heard something about your grandfather's remains. Can you give us some details?" Dione asked. "Maybe we can help."

"You can? Why would you do that?" Crescius asked.

"Because we can? Because maybe this will help put a smile on peoples' faces if there turns out to be more ore down their? And maybe because I also have a sense for ore?" Dione answered. "My great-grandfather and grandmother did some mining in their time."

"Let see." Crescius grabbed her hands and removed her gloves. "Ah, yes. Miner's hands. You should be able to find ebony."

Dione drew an ebony arrow. "I actually prefer ebony arrows."

Crescius nodded and Dione put the arrow back. Then the old man delved into the story of what he and his wife Aphia found a few weeks back while cleaning his house: A letter asking Crescius's grandfather to investigate a tomb the miners had found. There was even a key to the shaft in question. He was convinced the East Empire Company had covered things up, claimed the mine was dry as a bone in the Ashlands, and abandoned operations. The tomb part sparked Dione's curiosity. Even Grete had to admit there was merit to the claims.

"Okay, we'll go investigate," Dione told him. "There's just one thing."

"What is it?" Crescius asked.

"You have to give Glover his pickaxe back," Dione answered.

"He doesn't deserve it! He might have stolen it from the Skaal in the first place," Crescius snapped.

"I am the last person who should be giving a lecture on theft, but it's not yours and regardless of how he came to possess it, it's his," Dione pointed out.

Crescius sighed. "Alright fine." He begrudgingly handed the pickaxe over to Dione, who put it on her belt.

"Now, let's see what we can find down there," Dione told Grete. They descended carefully into the mines. They checked the first two tunnels, finding a few Skeevers and Spiders. Dione checked the old veins. She withdrew a chunk of ebony from a crevice. "Looks like the mine is still full of ebony. So there was a cover-up."

Grete nodded. They descended into the third tunnel, which took them to the bottom of the mineshaft. Someone had put up wooden boards to prevent anyone from delving forward, so Dione had to use the pickaxe to pry them off. Next was a locked, barred door that they used the key on it and entered the old, Nordic ruins. As they entered, three Draugr awoke and came at them with weapons. Dione and Grete slew them. Grete _still_ did not like Draugr. The Draugr here were quite strong, especially in the chamber with a grate over water. The Draugr came to life two to three at a time, almost overwhelming the pair. They stood strong, even as Grete's helm and wrap were knocked off, freeing her fiery hair.

"Oh, to Oblivion with this!" she snapped, cutting a Draugr down.

While there were plenty of similarities between this tomb and the ones back in Skyrim, there were some differences. Then they encountered their first Stalrhim deposit. They spent some time examining it and then Dione cracked some chunks off with Glover's pickaxe. The stuff was tough, taking several strikes to break one chunk off. With three beautiful shimmering chunks in hand, Dione took note and examined them. She packed them up and they proceeded deep until they found a chamber they had to climb down into, with a large, strange door at the far end. Around lay slain Draugr and they found two skeletons, old blood, and a journal.

"One of these must be Gratian," Grete sighed.

Dione nodded and picked up a leather journal. She read it for a bit before reporting, "It is." She looked down at the sword then and flipped a few pages. "The Bloodskaal Blade. He seemed certain it can be used to open this door." She looked up at the massive door. It was covered in markings and had glowing red…Cuts? Dione did some investigating. "Grete, pick up the sword and swing at these cuts," she ordered.

Grete nodded and picked up the great sword. She swung hard, letting loose a bolt of red light. It struck the cut and allowed a lock to slide free. She did this multiple times until the door opened and led them further into the barrow. One hall of swinging axes later and they found themselves in a large chamber with a pool of water between them and a chest, which sat before a Word Wall. Dione took out her journal and map and took notes before they went forward. That's when a Dragon Priest wearing a unique mask burst from the water, screeching. They fought the damned thing, getting shocked. Grete's hair turned into a frizzing mess while Dione felt her magic drain. After it was dead, they took the mask, the treasure, and Dione wrote down the contents of the Word Wall. She wasn't Dragonborn, but she knew Belinda would understand it. They turned to a strange, small chamber where a Black Book rested on a pedestal. Grete and Dione exchanged baffled glances. It was the latter who opened the book, and both women peered at the pages. Then something _grabbed_ them and they blacked out.

They came to in a strange place, with sickly green sky, a sea of ink, architecture made from books, and dark, filigree metal walkways. They took a few steps before an inky mass appeared in the sky. Tentacles and large green eyes appeared, all looking straight at them. Grete wasn't sure, but Dione knew this was Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Knowledge. And like the last time she had encountered the Daedra, his speech was slow and thick. He greeted them, tempting them with knowledge and mocking them if they were cowardly or weak. He vanished after. Dione and Grete made their way through the island, evading tentacles that emerged from the inky ocean and fighting Seekers and a Lurker. They found a massive black book that presented them with three choices for knowledge: Learning more from a book, being able to not harm allies, and having more sway over members of the opposite gender. Grete decided to be able to learn more from a book and Dione took the other one. After that, they were returned to Solstheim.

They took the book with them back to Raven's Rock. They then told Crescius what they found, that the mine still had ebony within it! The old man was delighted. He read his grandfather's journal and Dione presented the ebony nugget as proof that the mine still had something to give. He ran off to Councilor Morvayn to inform him of this. Dione and Grete went Glover to return his pickaxe. The Breton smiled, glad for its returned.

"Crescius…Quite a character, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. Then he handed the pickaxe back to Dione. "Keep it."

"Why?" Dione asked.

"I have a feeling you'll have more use of it then I ever will," Glover answered. "I just wanted to send the old fool a message."

Dione nodded.

They helped out around the town, delivering Sujamma samples for the innkeeper, getting Netch jelly for the local alchemist, pissing off a money shark…They ventured beyond the Bulwark to seeing the Captain of the Guard, Modyn Veleth, fighting off what they could only assume to be the Ash Spawn everyone mentioned. They wielded powerful fire spells and a couple had weapons. Dione and Grete leapt and helped Veleth defeated the spawn.

"Thanks... I wasn't sure I'd make it off this farm alive," he told them. "I wish I could have said the same for my man here." He looked to the body of a dead guard. They talked for a bit, with Dione finding a note on one of the Ash Spawn written by a General Falx Carius.

"Well that can't be right," Dione commented.

"What?" Grete and Veleth asked.

"This note," Dione answered, passing it to Veleth. "It's from General Carius, but he's dead."

Veleth read the note. "Aye. Died 200 years ago, and I was right to search this direction."

"Fort Frostmoth," Dione agreed.

"Sounds to me like someone is messing with things they shouldn't be," Grete pointed out. "We should go and deal with it."

The three of them headed to the ruins of Fort Frostmoth, attacked by Ashspawn along the way. The exterior ruins was full of them, and there were more by the dock. Grete was coughing badly by the end. She wasn't meant for such a place like Southern Solstheim. Investigating the fort ruins, their assumption that someone was messing with things they shouldn't was confirmed. Someone was trying to use Carius for revenge. They defeated Carius and laid his body to rest within the fort's crypt.

"It was a real shame this happened to him," Veleth commented.

Dione and Grete nodded…

* * *

 _The Skaal Village, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 29th of Midyear, 4E203_

Dione yawned. "Sorry. That's not the end of the story though…"

The others nodded.

"Get some rest, Lass," Brynjolf ordered. "You've spent most of the day pulling yourself together and told us some of your story. You can tell the rest when you've gotten some sleep."

Dione nodded. "Food first. I'm starving."

Brynjolf nodded.

"We have plenty of food again," Frea pointed out. "Now that we have our hunters and fishermen back. Horker?"

"Horker sounds good," Belinda agreed. "I even brought some ash yams and brown sugar."

"What's brown sugar?" Frea asked…


	9. Chapter 9: Served Cold

_Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 30_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

Dione lacked strength in her legs, so Brynjolf had to give her a piggyback ride, and it was admittedly adorable. They departed the Skaal village after the sun rose and the weather cleared up. Belinda wished she had brought the horses to make the journey easier, but they would not stand up to the ash and ash storms. In all fairness, Belinda was missing her sturdy mare. She managed to ride Allie to the Windhelm stables, but that was about it. Meanwhile, Brynjolf was at the front of the group, Dione on his back. They were setting the pace for them. Farkas and Serena brought up the rear with Belinda in the middle. Lucien was patrolling around, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"So, after defeating Carius, what happened next?" Belinda asked after about an hour of walking.

"Well, you've met Arano, right? So, just about what you'd expect," Dione answered. "Arano didn't outright approach us. He sent Veleth to inform us to meet him outside the Bulwark. A risky scenario for the second councilor, so we knew this had to be important."

"No other reason for a high-ranking official to be out in a dangerous area," Belinda agreed. "So he was paranoid about something?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

 _Raven's Rock, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 22_ _nd_ _of Rain's Hand, 4E203_

It had been over a week since their arrival and Raven's Rock was thriving again. The mines were reopened with Crescius as the foreman. His wife didn't mind him being in the mine now since there were other miners with him, a couple guards in case of spiders or skeevers, and newly built decks and guardrails to keep people from falling. It wouldn't be long before a couple miners came looking for work. Three who were there hoping for jobs got hired and a homeless woman who had lost everything had a job now; she would rebuild. However, that's when things actually got interesting when Dione was up late and had decided to take a walk. She saw a few people leave their homes and sleepwalk to the Earth Stone. She quickly grabbed her journal and pen to write down what she witnessed and heard. That's when Veleth found her.

"Every night," he sighed, "they do this. I don't know or understand why. I'd like to know what they're building."

"From the looks of it, something to transfer power," Dione pointed out.

"Those two there, they don't report for duty anymore," Veleth explained. "They only stop to eat."

"Then survival instinct overrides this mind control…" She then turned to him after making a note in her journal. "I'm sorry, were you looking for me?"

Veleth nodded. "Second Council Arano is looking for you," he answered. "He's waiting for you just outside the Bulwark."

Dione nodded and followed him out. She saw Arano looking around nervously, paranoid. He wore a hooded cloak that covered his finery and shrouded his face in shadow. The nervous paranoia was nothing new to Dione at this point, but Arano reached out to her in the middle of the night to meet him outside the Bulwark. This meant whatever he had to say was delicate.

"Were either of you followed?" he asked.

"No; I've looked over my shoulder a few dozen times," Veleth answered.

"What's going on?" Dione asked.

"It's a matter of the Councilor's safety," Arano answered. He looked around again. "He may be in danger from a plot by House Hlaalu." He then asked her, "You've heard of House Hlaalu, correct?"

"Yes, once one of the Great Houses of Morrowind that has long since fallen out of favor due to their allegiance with the Empire," Dione answered. "A lot of the family is still wealthy, but there's a hard-working farmer living out of Windhelm. Respectable man, but his siblings do leave a bit to be desired." She was starting to feel a bit drowsy. "Now, what is the problem, exactly?"

"After all you and Grete have done for Raven's Rock, I'd hate to ask more," Arano sighed, "but I can't risk Councilor Morvayn being killed." He rubbed his temples. "Are you familiar with the Ulen family?"

Dione nodded. "A tad. I think they have family in the Imperial City and they're one of the important Hlaalu families?"

"Correct! Well, they have place a death mark on Councilor Morvayn's head for his execution of one of their own," Arano explained, looking to Dione. "Years ago, an Ulen lived within Raven's Rock as a proud leader of the community. He passed and a tomb for the Ulen family was established so he could be interred there. Then his son, Vilur, came to pay his respects and settled down. Slowly, he got the same respect his father obtained and did a little money-throwing to help maintain Raven's Rock and provide supplies. It led to him starting up a conspiracy to overthrow Councilor Morvayn. The conspiracy was discovered and Vilur was executed for his treachery."

"And I'm guessing that now, Ulens have returned and are working undercover to get their revenge?" Dione questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes," Arano answered.

"What all have you tried to catch any suspects?" Dione asked, making notes in her journal.

"The guards found Ash Yams in the Ulen family tomb, and Geldis at the _Retching Netch_ suggested we stake out inside," Arano responded with a look of frustration. "However, every time we've tried, nothing comes of it. They see us go in and avoid entering themselves."

"Hmm; if an outsider were to try, perhaps they would have more luck then," Dione muttered, writing down what Arano said. The older Dunmer nodded. "I'll get on it then."

Arano sighed and said, "Thank you."

Veleth escorted Arano back home first. Dione waited ten minutes when Arano was safely inside before summoning a Winged Twilight. The Harpy-like creature turned to her. "Could you please do a circuit around Raven's Rock to check for suspicious activity, especially around the temple?" Dione asked. The Twilight nodded and took flight. She returned to Dione and reported nothing unusual except for Hermaeus Mora's influence. Dione thanked and dismissed her, taking note of the Twilight's findings. So, there was a Daedric Prince behind what was going on. She would investigate more later. For now, she entered the Ulen family tomb, picked a shadowy corner, and watched.

* * *

 _Raven's Rock, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 23_ _rd_ _of Rain's Hand, 4E203_

Dione was good at staking out for long periods of time without needing rest, thank her Dunmeri ancestors. She wasn't particularly big on Ancestor worship, since she had been raised by a Cyrodiilic and a Nord. Mother attended the Temple of the One, the One now being Martin Septim, where she gave offerings to the Eight Divines, and left an offering for Martin Septim and a little extra for Talos. Ma did a little ancestor worship, revering heroes and smiths in the family. Otherwise, she mostly worshipped Kynareth and Zenithar. As for Mom, she clearly worshipped Nocturnal. As Dione watched the tomb, she thought about her worship. She wasn't religious like Mom and Mother. She had been to Svongarde, witnessed Alduin's might, consorted with the Daedric Princes and heard their voices, and had felt the presence of her ancestors when in need, and so knew the Old Gods, the Aedra, and the Daedric Princes were real. But who did she really worship?

The doors opened before dawn, pulling her from her thoughts. A Dunmeri woman in elegant, fur-lined clothing a gold jewelry. Her white hair was short and slicked back and she had dark red, almost black, eyes. She came and knelt before the remains of Vilur Ulen, setting ash yams among the ashes. She prayed and meditated a bit. Dione opened her journal and flipped to the section on people of note: _Tilisu Severin, wife of Vendil Severin and mother of Mirri. Tilisu is fairly pleasant in conversation and spends afternoons at the market. Heard rumors of how close in age Mirri is to Vendil, but as they're Dunmer and therefore long-lived, nothing solid. Considered pillars of the community for sharing their wealth and helping with repairs._ That made Dione pause. Arano had said Vilur had been a pillar of the community after his father died, threw his wealth around to maintain Raven's Rock and help pay for supplies. Dione added a note: _Severin family suspected. Tilisu seen leaving offerings in the Ulen tomb. Arano stated that Vilur Ulen had become a pillar of Raven's Rock's community and shared his wealth with the people. Severin family have down the same._ She flipped her journal shut and decided to pick Tilisu's pockets: Daedric dagger, some gold and gems, key to her home. Nothing incriminating. She then slipped out of the tomb and tracked down Arano. He was with his wife and Morvayn, having breakfast in Morvayn Manor. Arano stood, getting the attention of his wife and their lord.

"That was fast," he commented.

"Tilisu Severin entered the tomb and placed yams among Vilur's remains," Dione answered.

Morvayn stood. "But the Severins are pillars of the community," he defended.

"I'm just reporting what I saw," Dione pointed out, "and them being pillars of the community make them even more suspect. Was Vilur not a pillar as they are now?" That made Morvayn and Arano stop in their tracks. She was right.

"Then…Enter their home and find evidence of their crimes," Arano ordered, handing a key to the manor.

Dione nodded and left them to finish their meal. She went to get Grete, who was eating a breakfast of netch jelly-glazed ash yams and water. The Vampire Hunter looked to her companion.

"Where have you been?" she asked after a drink of water.

"Staking out the…" Dione paused to look around. It was just them. "…Ulen family tomb."

"Arano put you to that, did he?" asked the _Retching Netch's_ proprietor and bartender, Geldis.

"He told me you had suggested it in the past."

"I did. Did you have any luck?"

Dione nodded, and turned to Grete. "I need your help."

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Keep watch while I sneak inside the suspects' home and look for evidence," Dione answered.

"Breaking and entering is illegal."

"I got the second's councilor's blessing. The only ones who will bother us are the suspects, and I know their schedules. Not to mention one of them left yesterday."

Geldis jumped. "The Severins?" The women looked to him, and he explained that Vendil had stopped by yesterday morning to get provisions for a trip he was making.

At eleven, like clockwork, Tilisu and Mirri left Severin Manor to browse the marketplace. Dione and Grete went around behind the houses to the manor. They dropped down in front of the door. "Three rapid knocks if you see them coming back, and then get out of here and being as distracting as possible," Dione ordered, slipping inside. Grete nodded and watched the road.

The manor had it all! The top floor she entered into was a fully-stocked kitchen and dining room with nice wood furniture and a large, beautiful fireplace made with marble. The room to the right of the stairs had a fully-equipped forge and the room to the left was a bedroom with a small ash garden growing ash yams and a handful of other things. Before the master bedroom was an area for alchemy and enchanting and they had a lot of soul gems and ingredients! These were the kind of people Dione appreciated: Self-sustaining, well-equipped, armed, and ready. They were also rich and Dione's finger itched to steal from them. Well, she would, after unlocking the double door to the master bedroom. Picking locks was Dione's specialty.

There were mannequins showing ebony and Stalhrim armor, display cases with unique pieces of enchanting daggers, swords, and bows; bookcases full of books, a long chest at the foot of a king-sized bed, and a safe that Dione was sure held her mark. She went to work on the lock. It was a pretty advanced lock, but nothing she could handle, and it opened easily. There was a note hidden under a few stacks of gold. She pulled it out from under the gold and read it: _Dear Councilor Saldin, in a manner of days I believe we'll be ready. Our forces hidden within Ashfallow Citadel have been training night and day, ready to strike when we give the signal. With Captain Veleth distracted by the Ash Spawn attacks, the timing seems perfect. I've waited nearly a decade to exact my revenge upon Lleril Morvayn for the death of my ancestor and I long for the moment my blade will be drawn across his throat. The next letter you'll receive from me will include his head in a sack. Display it proudly in the halls of House Hlaalu, brother. –Vendil Ulen._

Three loud, sharp knocks echoed from upstairs. Dione slipped the note into one of the hidden pockets and raced upstairs. The door started to open and she slipped to the side of the door. Tilisu stepped in, Mirri following. That's when Mirri spun, flinging a dagger at Dione. The dagger hit the wall beside her head. It bore the symbol of the Morag Tong.

"Odd. I heard the Morag Tong had disbanded," Dione commented.

Mirri drew two more daggers and Tilisu brought lightning to her hands. Dione rolled her eyes. Belinda was starting to rub off on her. She drew her Nightingale blade and channeled ice and lightning down it while conjuring fire to her left hand. Mirri and Tilisu paused at that. Clearly they had never seen magic used quite like that before. Dione gave a light smile before going in for the attack. Mirri was fast, forcing Dione to do the same. She was hit in the back by lightning. It stung, but it made her fight faster. She managed to run Mirri through and shoved her off, repeatedly getting struck by lightning magic. Now that Mirri was dead, however, Dione turned on Tilisu and flung lightning and ice off her blade. Tilisu cried in pain, and then was impaled on a spear of ice.

"That could have gone better," Dione grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. She huffed and went outside where Grete was waiting. She saw cuts and bruises.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…That just didn't go well," Dione answered. "Mirri was Morag Tong. She sensed me the minute she walked in the door. Never mind though, we have proof of the Severins involvement, and I know where Vendil went: A place called Ashfallow Citadel."

They returned to Morvayn and the Aranos where they presented the note to them. Morvayn gave a despaired and exhausted sigh.

"All of this for executing a man," he groaned.

"Life isn't always fair," Dione pointed out, hands on hips.

Veleth stepped forward. "I will send two of my best…After the Ashspawn attacks and the reopening of the mines, that's all we can afford to send."

"Don't send them," Dione argued. "Vendil has the Morag Tong with him and these people have been training for a hostile takeover for ten years."

"The Morag Tong?" Arano gasped, jumping to his feet. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Grete and I will handle this."

"Then luck be with you."

* * *

 _Ashfallow Citadel, Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 23_ _rd_ _of Rain's Hand, 4E203_

Some hours later, Dione and Grete approached Ashfallow Citadel, an old imperial fort from the days when the empire was colonizing the island. Dione took out her binoculars to examine the exterior of the half-buried fort for any sign of assassins. She spotted two. The winds then started to pick up. The assassins dropped down from their posts and went inside.

"Ash storm; damn it," Dione growled. They two got up and ran for the door. Locked, and no doubt barred in addition! Dione examined the lock as Grete raised a cloak to guard them. The lock was easy. After that, Dione wedged her saber into the door and forced the bar up. They entered the fort and shut it, replacing the bar.

Place was a mess of ash, skeletons, and wrecked furniture. The place had not cleared out when Red Mountain erupted. They found the assassins at the foot of a staircase. Dione dealt with them quickly. Grete came over.

"I thought you had said the Morag Tong had disbanded," she pointed out.

"I did. This lot must have regrouped for Hlaalu's cause," Dione responded.

The ruins were full of traps and assassins. Dione was able to lightly step over the traps to disarm the traps. She and Grete moved through the shadows to get the upper hand on the assassins. They reached a chamber where Vendil waited. He managed to seal the room off, and three assassins came out of hiding.

"The outsiders?" Vendil looked at them. "You've reached me here? Hmm, perhaps we can come to an agreement." He didn't know of Tilisu's or Mirri's deaths yet, and clearly the idiot seemed to think that Dione and Grete happened upon this place by accident. "Allow me to properly introduce myself: I am Vendil Ulen, son of Vilur Ulen. That bastard Llendil Morvayn murdered my father when I was still quite young and I have spent the last decade planning my revenge. You two are clearly very capable women. I will pay you both handsomely to aid in my revenge."

"You're joking, right?" Dione asked. She knew nothing of House politics, just that she was an Indoril. "Why would I want to help you?"

"Wealth?"

"I'm professional thief."

"And I hunt Vampires of my own volition," Grete answered.

Vendil frowned, disappointed. He drew his sword, the assassins drawing daggers. "Then die."

"In Belinda's words: How cliché," Dione responded.

* * *

 _Solstheim  
Nirn  
The 30_ _th_ _of Midyear, 4E203_

"…Already long story made short," Dione concluded, tiredly. It was getting late and she was tired. "…We won and waited out the storm. Grete got stabbed, so I had to carry her back to Raven's Rock to treat her injuries. We were reward gold from Morvayn's personal coffers and Severin Manor. It wasn't too long after that the strange happenings started to escalate and the cultists showed up." She laid her on Brynjolf's shoulder, letting his hair brush against her face. He felt her breath heavy and cool against his neck.

"She's asleep," he reported.

Belinda nodded. "Well, we're almost to Tel Mithryn," she assured…


End file.
